I Need Her
by Sarah Cabbage Patch
Summary: COMPLETE... Finally! No summary, just read the darn thing and tell me what you think! Pairings: Main ones: RaXRo, RoXOC, Minor: StXSp, BbXT, CyX?
1. It wasn t supposed to happen like this

Teen Titans: I Need Her

Chapter One: It wasn't supposed to happen like this

A/N: Hey everyone! I decided to try my hand at another TT fic. I know that I already have one going, so let's see if I can work on two at the same time. Crosses fingers Anyhoo, I don't really have this story finished in my head yet, meaning that I have no idea where to take this plot. This story just kinda popped in my head and I started writing it, and on a whim I posted it. So, let's see how this one goes! Hope you enjoy!

__

It wasn't supposed to happen like this, she thought, shaking her head and letting a few tears fall down her cheek. _It was supposed to be gentle and beautiful and full of love... It wasn't supposed to be like this_. The eighteen-year-old Raven Roth sat up in bed, covering herself with the sheets and just stared at the wall. She finally got up and walked over to the window and sat down beside it, wrapped in the dark purple satin sheet that had once lay tangled on her bed. She looked up at the stars in the night sky and thought of the young man she was in love with, but who didn't love her back. _And never will now,_ she thought. _He loves **her** and he always will_. With that last thought she curled up into herself and began to sob profusely; staining her makeshift sheet toga with a flood of tears.

She fell asleep some time after her sob session on her hard, cold floor and dreamt dreamless dreams; blackness invaded her mind and, for once, she was happy for it. When she woke early in the morning, she cried once more remembering the previous night and then went to take a shower. She felt dirty; extremely dirty and irrelevant. She didn't matter to him, and she never would she decided. She took a long, scalding hot shower to wash away her impurities, crying briefly while she shampooed her hair, remembering something he had said to her.

**Flashback**

**_"Mmm," he said, nuzzling his face into her neck and sending waves of sensations throughout her entire body. "You smell good... Like roses and jasmine and lavender too. Beautiful, just beautiful."_**

Raven snapped back to reality as she finished cleaning up and got out of the shower and got dressed in her black leotard sans the cape. She was going to just put on some regular clothes, but when she emerged from the shower she had noticed a rather large hickey on her neck. If she was going to play as if nothing happened last night, she needed to look the part, so she opted for the high collar uniform to cover her obtrusive bruise. She didn't bother drying her hair right now because she figured she would just let it air dry when she went up onto the roof to meditate later. When she emerged from her bathroom, a pair of wild eyes looking confused, lost, and in a little pain greeted her. She stopped dead in her tracks; she hadn't anticipated him waking up before she left, he had been pretty out of it last night. The figure grasped the side of his head and let out a hurtful moan before he noticed she was standing there and then he suddenly panicked. "Oh no," he said, backing up against her headboard and peeking under the covers, only to find himself completely naked. "Oh no! Oh gosh! Raven? Oh shit! What, uh, what happened? Oh gosh! Did we, uh, did we—"

"No," Raven interrupted somewhat forlornly, broken inside that he didn't remember anything. _Well he was pretty hammered_; her mind threw out at her_. What did you expect_? Raven quickly composed herself and returned to her normal state of stoicism. "No, we didn't do anything. Nothing happened." She looked down at the ground and her friend thought he saw the glint of a tear in her eye. Whatever he saw, though, was quickly forgotten as she lifted her head back up, having the same blank expression she normally wore, no hint of a tear or sadness anywhere. "Oh, okay," he said looking slightly uncomfortable. "Umm, then what did happen last night? I don't remember anything; well... at least I don't remember this. I know I went out for drinks last night and I vaguely recall coming home... but for some reason I kinda remember being with Star last night."

Raven felt a pang of hurt deep in her heart at the mention of her name_. So he does remember last night,_ she thought_. But he thinks it was with someone else. He did call me Star last night at the end, but before that... no, I don't think he used my name once last night. Not at all._ Raven knew she had to make him forget about last night completely, but she didn't feel that it was right to use her powers, so instead she just used the power of persuasion. "No Richard," she said in her usual icy tone. "You weren't with her last night. She was... out... last night. You must've dreamt it. You came home late, you were really drunk and I happened to be up getting a cup of tea. I started to lead you back to your room, but you passed out a few feet from my door. I was too tired to do anything big with my powers, so I just floated you into my room. I... slept on the couch in the living room last night, so I don't know why you're, uh, the way you are over there."

Richard seemed to take all of this in very slowly, although Raven noticed a look of depression when she said he must've dreamed his night with Star. He, for some reason, really noticed the fact the Raven always called him Richard, when everyone else, including Starfire and Batman, called him Dick. The only people to ever call him Richard were his parents. _Hmm_, he thought, trying to desperately recall what happened last night. _She just doesn't seem the type to use that name. Now that I think about it, it doesn't really suit her_. But with all of his hard thinking, Richard brought on one major migraine and his head began to pound furiously. "Argh!" he seethed through his clenched teeth as he held his head in his hands and bowed down. "Too much thinking I think."

As morose as this situation was to her, Raven smirked a little, though it didn't entirely reach her eyes, making her look somewhat mournful. She walked over to the man she had fallen in love with, unbeknownst to anyone, and sat down next to him. Robin looked up briefly and attempted to scuttle away from his good friend as she was quite close to him. "Umm, Raven," he said, panicking. "I don't think this is the best time to 'get closer' or anything. I don't like to be taken advantage of... especially in my, er, current condition." Raven harumphed at him and gave him one of her patented bite-me glares. "I am NOT trying to take advantage of you whilst in your current condition. And don't worry I won't peek at anything. I'm just here to help you."

With her calm demeanor Robin, or Richard as he had revealed himself to his friends about two years ago after they had defeated Slade, visibly relaxed and moved back by her side. Raven placed her hands on his temples, muttering "Azareth Metrion Xinthos" while she took away the pain from his massive hangover. _Wow_, he thought as he watched Raven heal his pain. _She's amazing! I can't believe she is doing this for me, she really must care about me. It's good to know that someone around here does. Man, look how beautiful she is. Even with her eyes closed she still looks like a goddess..._ Robin's thoughts traveled, as well as his eyes, as he continued to think about Raven's serene beauty. As his gaze ran back up to her gorgeous face and his thoughts had started to turn rather graphic, his brain interrupted. _Wait! Stop!_ His mind commanded_. Raven is just a friend, nothing more. And besides... you're still getting over Starfire. You still have feelings for her; you can't forget that, even though you must._

Dick closed his eyes and tried to erase his racy thoughts about his good friend sitting beside him. He watched as her buxom chest heaved up and down while she concentrated and listened as her quiet breathing practically turned him on. And her uniform didn't help any better; it hugged her in all the right places and she wasn't wearing her cape, so everything was out for all to see. Her large chest stuck out and the fabric of the leotard nestled tightly around her perfect, voluptuous curves. But Raven was just his friend, he told himself once more; about a year and a half ago, Raven had gone through some rigorous training and decided, almost out of the blue, that she needed to take control of her life. She prepped herself strenuously for an ultimate battle with her father, the demon Trigon. She had wanted to face him alone, but her friends would not let that happen; they all stood by her side and together they had taken out the biggest threat in the Goth girl's existence. After that life-threatening fight, Raven was free to express her emotions as she struggled to reveal some of her deepest feelings that had lain dormant inside of her for years. Raven could still be a little cold and seemingly uncaring, and she was still into the dark kind of stuff, but her expression had visibly changed and everyone relished in the times when she laughed and went out to have a good time with them.

After she had gained some control over her powers and emotions, Raven and Dick had started to become closer; they were talking more and confiding in each other greatly. They both had experienced a horrible childhood and they found solace in each other's company; they hadn't hung out as much when him and Starfire had started to date about a year ago and Dick regretted that. Raven would work on Cyborg's cars with him every now and then and on occasion she would even travel to the mall with Starfire and Terra, but she never really hung out with any of them. Her and Richard had connected over their troubled pasts, both of them were the serious, determined types, and they both shared a love of great literature. Coming back to the present moment, Richard vowed that he would try and spend more time with Raven.... At least once he got Star back, or got over her, whichever one came first.

Looking up at Raven, he found himself staring into her amethyst eyes as she waited for him to come back from the deep thinking she had sensed. Raven was never one to pry into people's thoughts and now was no exception; she waited patiently for Richard to realize that she had finished before she said anything. She smiled lightly at him as he realized she was no longer healing him. "How are you feeling?" She asked, seemingly to look straight into his soul. "Better. Thanks Rae," he said, smiling back. In the next instant his hand had risen up to cup her face as he stared into her eyes. Neither one of them moved or said anything; they just stared, losing themselves in each other's features. Without realizing it himself, Richard found himself drawing nearer to Raven, wanting to kiss her. Raven sat there watching him as another memory from last night popped into her mind.

**_Flashback_**

Richard stumbled into the kitchen, catching Raven off-guard as she dropped her teabag onto the floor. "Richard," she said, calming down her ragged breathing. "You startled me. Is everything all right? Are you okay?" Richard just looked at her, eyes unfocused as he dropped a half-empty bottle of whiskey onto the table and it spilled onto the floor below. He seemed drunk, but he also seemed sober; That should've been my first clue, she thought later that night while reflecting on the whole ordeal.**_ Richard walked up to her and cupped her face in his hands, looking longingly into her eyes. "I am now," he said, placing his other hand behind her neck and twisting itself in her shoulder-length hair. His hand traveled down her back and found a resting spot on her butt, lightly caressing and squeezing it. Raven's pajamas were almost nonexistent as it had been a hot June night; she had a spaghetti-strap blue tank top on (and no bra mind you), and short, very short, white shorts._**

Raven knew she had to stop what was about to happen, but she just couldn't. She had wanted this for so long and she let herself think that Richard had wanted it that he knew what he was doing and with whom he was doing it. Richard stared at her for a moment and then leaned in, kissing her tenderly, right there in the kitchen. She was surprised, but soon opened her mouth to him and the kiss turned quite savage. It was something both had been waiting for and neither one could control themselves; Raven had wanted Richard so bad for the last six years and Richard, well, he just needed to be with someone— someone who he thought was another.

Raven brought herself abruptly out of her memories and realized everything that was about to happen again. She did not want to hurt anymore, especially if the same person caused that hurt in practically the same day. Raven would not let herself be fooled by his needs anymore and so she wrenched herself from his delicate grasp and moved towards the door. Richard was stunned by her sudden departure, and even more stunned as he realized what he was about to do. _Oh man_! He thought, rubbing his forehead. _I let my emotions get mixed up again; I'm letting my feelings for Starfire get confused with Raven and I'm taking advantage of her. I can't do that, I need to stop_!

By accident Raven had heard his thoughts, which only confirmed her fears that she did not want to face; that Richard was only using her to rescind the pain that Starfire had caused. That Raven did not matter to him, and was only good to help him relieve the tension he had built up from Star. Raven's heart broke into a million pieces at that moment and Richard thought he saw a look of love, followed by pain fly across her face, which brought some kind of memory back to him.

**_Flashback_**

Richard was standing there in her room, staring at her, a deep lust and hunger in his eyes. And in hers, a look of true and complete...love. This startled him, but in his drunken stupor he discarded that notion and began to undress the beautiful goddess that stood before him. He unclothed her quickly and animal-like, took his clothes off just as fast, and then took her in a state of raw fervor.

Richard blinked as this thought popped into his mind and he didn't know what to do with it. Raven opened her door and stood there for a moment; the look of love had gone and she was back to being the same old Raven he had grown close to. "I'm just going to go meditate now," she said quietly, inching out of her bedroom. "I'll leave you to get dressed and whatnot, and you are more than welcome to use my bathroom to shower or anything." "Thanks Raven," he said, watching her slip out silently. "You're a really good friend. It's nice to know that there's someone out there who cares for me as much as you do." She only nodded as she slipped out, grabbing her cloak that was hanging next to her door and went up to the roof. Dick sat there for a moment, trying to place what had happened in his thoughts. "Woah," he said to himself. "Wonder what the hell that was? It seemed real, but Raven said nothing happened last night. Unless she lied to me... but why would she do that? Besides, Raven doesn't feel like that about me, I must be imagining things. I really need to get stuff patched up with Star and quick." With that, he got up and found his clothes and then went to his room to shower and change.

Raven went up to the roof to try and meditate but she knew it was worthless, there was no way she was going to focus this morning. So she sat down, wrapping herself tightly in her cloak and relived everything that had happened after Richard had come home and kissed her in the kitchen last night.

**_Flashback_**

After that first kiss, things started to heat up; Richard picked Raven up bridal-style and carried her to the nearest room, which was hers. He went inside, set her down and they resumed their tongue-tangling full force. They kissed for a few moments and then he moved down to suckling on her neck. That was when he had said she smelled beautiful, like rose and jasmine and lavender. He brought his face back to hers and they lost themselves once more in their mouths. Richard pulled back momentarily and looked at Raven, a deep hunger resided in his eyes as they roamed over her scantily clad body. He reached over and took her top off, followed quickly by her shorts and panties. He ripped his own shirt, pants and boxers off even faster and then he picked her up and carried her over to the bed.

**_He entered her slowly, as not to hurt her, and then proceeded to pump into her, starting to speed up with every thrust. Raven was beside herself; here was everything she had dreamed of since she had met him, and yet it was everything she had not thought it would be. She had imagined it would have happened after they had already been dating, that it would have been slow and passionate, that he would have been in love with her. It was everything but what Raven had hoped it would be; it was rough, almost animalistic and with a fervor. Almost heartless, like a quick fuck and that was it. That's what she had thought it would be after she came the first time and he followed shortly after, burying his face into her hair as he came down and pulled out next to her for a moment._**

Neither one had said anything and she thought he had fallen asleep, but he hadn't. They screwed three more times after that each time more feverish and rough than the last. And it was during this last one that he finally spoke to her. He grunted and moaned as he came the last time and then rested, lying next to her. "Oh gosh," he breathed. "I really needed that. Thanks babe. I love you Starfire." A lump formed in Raven's throat as he rolled over and passed out. He called me Starfire_, she thought, sitting up. _I could have justified this night if he had known it was me, but he didn't. He fucked me senseless and then he thanked me. Then he called me Starfire, his ex-girlfriend. Oh no! What have I done? It wasn't supposed to happen like this_..._

Raven shut her eyes as tears threatened once more to overtake her. "I gave him everything," she whispered with the tears starting to spill onto the roof. "I gave him all of me. I gave him my innocence, something I can never get back. I loved him. I loved him and he just used me for a drunken, quick screw! It hurts so much. I loved him and he thought I was his ex-girlfriend, someone who does not love him. Oh, what have I done? ..."

A/N: You like? I sure as hell hope so! Anyhoo in case you didn't get that last part, Raven was saving herself for Robin/Richard and that night was her first time. So, if y'all got any suggestions, comments or complaints, just press that little review button down there and leave it for me!


	2. The truth is always right

Teen Titans: I Need Her

Chapter Two: The Truth is always the right answer.

Richard took a long time in the shower that morning, desperately try to figure out last night's events. _I clearly remember going to the bar_, he thought as he stood below the warm water. _I only sort of remember leaving and coming home. I— I do remember seeing Raven with her tea, but I don't remember her helping me or passing out._ The water started to turn cold so he shut it off and stepped out; he dried off and changed into a pair of black sweatpants and a white tank top. He was going to get a cup of coffee but he pushed it aside for awhile so he could try and sort out the 'memories' that had popped into his head just this morning.

_Man_, he thought, lying down on his bed and staring at the ceiling. _That thought was almost too real to have been my imagination. But Raven insists nothing happened last night— well, she wasn't in the room, so maybe something did happen. Maybe... maybe someone else came in and I just put Raven into that memory because she was there this morning. Yeah... it was probably someone else.... Maybe it was St—._ Richard abruptly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He shouldn't be thinking like that; Star wasn't his anymore, they were over. She was with _him_ now.

**_Flashback_**

Richard had not wanted to break up with Starfire, in fact he had gone to the jewelry store a few days before and he had picked out an engagement ring. He knew they were still young, but he still wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Star had been a bit flighty lately, even more than usual, and so Richard decided he would take her out for a romantic dinner to ease whatever troubles she might have had. Everything had been going fine until Richard finally got up the nerve to propose. "Star, honey, I have something I need to tell you," he said, taking her hand. "Oh yes Dick. Of course," she smiled. He always hated how she called him Dick, but he never said anything because he figured she would grow out of it. "And I too have something to tell you." "Oh, well then," he said, beaming. "By all means, you go first dear." "Thank you," she said, shifting nervously in her chair. "This is not easy for me to say, so I am just going to come out and say it." Richard's grin faltered for a sec as he noticed the remorseful tone in his girlfriend's voice. "My dearest Dick," she continued with a deep breath, trying hard to avoid his eyes. "I am saddened to inform you that my feelings of love for you as more than a friend no longer rest in my heart. In truth, they have not been there for sometime, almost for six months now; I thought maybe I was just feeling stronger for you but I knew that was wrong when I found myself in love with another. I have been dating him for five months now and he has asked to marry me and I have said yes! I am sorry if I have hurt you, but are you not happy for me? You once said you were only happy when I was happy, and now I am happy, are you?"

Richard didn't know what to do; he was no longer holding her hands and he found himself wanting to squeeze something, anything, to relieve his tension. He could only think of one thought and it kept repeating itself in his head. "Who," he said softly, looking down at his hands. "Excuse me friend?" she asked, perplexed. "Who what?" "Who," he asked again through gritted teeth. "Is it? Who is the guy you're, you're—" "Oh!" she exclaimed, realization dawning on her orange face. "The man I am in love with? Oh, he is wonderful and great and charming and handsome and really great in b—" "Star!" Richard grunted, furious and heartbroken. "Just who. Is. He?" "Speedy..."

That had been a month ago and things had just gotten incredibly awkward, well at least for him anyway. Starfire and Speedy were always around the tower and she never acted like anything was wrong. Richard had turned 21 a few months before, so he often took his frustration and hurt out at the bars, drinking until someone had to come pick him up or he passed out there. Sitting there on his bed, he decided he would no longer go out and excessively drink; he had to patch things up and either get Starfire back or get over her. He truly thought he wanted the previous, but after those risqué thoughts about Raven had popped into his head he no longer knew what it was he wanted.

"She's just a friend," he muttered to himself, while sitting on his bed. "An extremely gorgeous friend, but a friend nonetheless. We have a connection over our pasts and we care for each other very much, but I don't think Rae feels _that_ way about me. If she did, she probably would have done something about it by now, wouldn't she? Although.... She couldn't really express her feelings before without blowing stuff up and when she finally controlled her inner demon, I was with Star so I guess she really couldn't say anything. But... wouldn't she have said something in the last month? I mean, Star and I are no longer, so wouldn't she have said anything? Although I have been kinda resilient and maybe she noticed I needed some time and space to consider everything..." Richard's thoughts kept going on like this and he started to really confuse himself. He didn't think Raven liked him like that, but then he would think right back that she never really got the chance to tell him even if she did.

"Maybe I should ask her," he decided after about thirty minutes of hurtful thinking. "I don't know if she would actually come out and say something, but I don't want to sound like I am accusing her or anything." His thoughts debated for another fifteen minutes before he decided he would just give up. "That's it," he said rather angrily, as he got up and walked towards the kitchen. "I am just going to get a cup of coffee, get a clear head, and then pursue these stupid and crazy thoughts." He walked into the kitchen and immediately noticed Terra cleaning something up while Beast Boy and Cyborg were on the couch playing a video game like usual. When Terra finally noticed someone standing over her, she looked up and kind of glared at him. "Umm... Mornin' Terra," he said rather sheepishly. "How's it going?" "Oh," Terra replied spitefully. "It's going just _peachy_. I just _love_ cleaning up after other perfectly _capable_ people." She emphasized her words and Richard couldn't understand why she was being so curt with him; he thought maybe she was talking about Cyborg and Beast Boy, but then he noticed what she was cleaning up.

Terra was crouched down on the ground desperately scrubbing to try and remove spilt and sticky whiskey from the table and the floor. He looked and saw the bottle he had been drinking out of last night laying atop the garbage. "Oh, geez Terra," he apologized. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize I had left it there last night. Listen, just leave that and let me clean it up; it is my mess after all." Terra sighed and looked up at him, this time the malice was gone from her eyes. "No, don't worry about it Dick. I know you're going through a rough time right now and you probably didn't even realize you left it there. But I would have thought that at least _she_ would have cleaned up after herself." _She_? He thought, mulling over Terra's words. _Who else didn't clean up after herself? I can't believe Terra expects stuff like that outta me; I really need to get my act together._ Terra seemed to notice his look of confusion and elaborated on her words. "Yeah," she said, starting to scrub a little over to the side now. "Raven must have decided to have some tea last night and she left the sopping wet tea bag on the floor and her full-to-the-brim mug on the counter. The floor is kinda stained from the tea bag so I had to do some extra cleaning this morning. She is usually pretty good about this kind of stuff; I guess her mind was elsewhere last night." "Raven?" Richard questioned a little harsher than he intended to. "She left her tea here last night? She didn't clean it up?" "Uh, no," Terra replied shortly. "What do you think I'm cleaning up here? I sure as hell didn't leave a wet teabag on the floor." Richard walked away and sat on the couch by Cyborg and Beast Boy. _Raven left her tea on the counter_? He thought, trying to put the puzzle pieces from last night together. _And her teabag was on the ground? I remember seeing her make the tea, but what would have made her drop her stuff? Well, duh, seeing me stumble in, I guess. But why would she leave it there? That's not like her. Something else must have startled Raven and made her forget about her tea. But what?_

Richard was so lost in thought; it took him almost five minutes before he realized Cyborg was trying to get his attention. "Huh? What? Oh, Cy, sorry, I kinda drifted," he answered, somewhat dazed. "I was just thinking about... stuff." "It's all right Dick," Cy replied casually. "I was just gonna ask if you wanted to watch BB and me race in our new video game?" "Oh," Richard replied, pushing aside the tea dilemma for a moment. "Umm, sure. Hey, when did you get this game? I don't recall ever seeing it before." Cy grinned as BB and him began to play. "Bought it yesterday. We've, well, _I've_ been playing it all day. BB joined me at like seven this morning, but I was playing until almost five last night, well, this morning, I guess."

Richard just sat there and nodded until something struck him as strange. "Until five this morning you say?" he asked, his mind wandering again. "Didn't Raven have a problem with that?" Cyborg paused the game and stared strangely at him. "Why would Raven have a problem with that? I mean, I know she hates these things, but she has never stopped me from playing. She didn't wanna play or anything did she?" Richard couldn't believe what Cyborg was saying. "No, she didn't want to play or anything! She slept out here on the couch last night." BB and Cy exchanged worried glances and Terra looked up from her cleaning and eyed Richard suspiciously; she knew something had happened and she was determined to find out. "Umm, dude," BB replied slowly. "Raven didn't sleep out here last night. I mean, Cy didn't come home until like two, but she was definitely not here." "She wasn't? Really?" Terra alone noticed the confusion and slight panic in Richard's voice. She was positive now that something had gone down last night between Raven and Richard. She silently slipped out and went to go find her dark friend.

Richard never got a response from BB or Cy because they had gone back to their game; he didn't even notice Terra had left. _Raven didn't sleep on the couch last night? And she didn't clean up or finish her tea? That definitely doesn't seem like Raven,_ he thought. _But then what does it all mean? I know that I left the bar around one in the morning because the bartender said I was past my limit. That means I must have ran into Raven around quarter past one because I know I came straight home. So she surely would have been asleep by the time Cy came home. Did she lie to me then? Did I not pass out? Did she not help me into her room? Did she not sleep on the couch?_ He paused for a second. _But why would she lie to me? It doesn't make sense unless— unless something_ **_did_** happen and she doesn't want me to know! But why would she do that? It just doesn't make sense! Determined, he got up and decided to go find Raven, sit her down and find out the truth. As he got off the couch a sudden feeling came over him and he just stood there for a moment. Even if something serious had happened, Richard didn't feel anything about it, he just felt... Well, he didn't know how he felt because he didn't really know what happened. He knew then that he needed to find Raven and talk to her so he could know what had happened last night. He didn't know where to look first, so he figured he would try her room first in case she was done meditating already. He headed down the hall and slowly made his way to her room.

Meanwhile, on the roof

Raven hovered there above the floor, letting quiet tears fall as she pretended to mediate, but she was really thinking about everything that had happened in the past few hours. She was so involved that she didn't even hear the door open and close or the footsteps making their way towards her. "Raven?" Terra asked timidly. "Is everything all right? Is—oh! Are you crying?" Startled, Raven had dropped to the floor and was wiping her tears away hastily. "No! No, of course—" she said quickly, turning to see Terra looking at her with disbelief. "... Yes... Yes, I was crying."

Terra walked over and sat next to her on the floor; she gave Raven a light hug. Raven sniffled a bit, then sat back and faced Terra. "Thanks, Ter. I really needed a shoulder to lean on right about now." Terra smiled. "No problem, Rae. What are friends for?" She lost her smile and turned serious. "Now, you wanna tell me what's going on? First, you leave a mess in the kitchen. Then, Dick said you slept on the couch last night, which is impossible because Cy was up until this morning playing video games. That got me wondering why you would sleep out there in the first place. And now, I find you up here crying. So what gives? And I am not leaving until I get everything from you." Raven fidgeted for a moment and then settled down; she was taken aback at her friend's brashness, but it made her comfortable and she admired her for her bravery.

Raven took a deep breath and told Terra everything. She told her how she had fallen in love with Richard shortly after she joined the titans, but she couldn't say anything without fear of blowing everything up and not to mention, the threat of her father destroying everyone she had ever cared for. She then went on about how after they had defeated Slade she decided it was time to fight for control of herself against her father; she had almost lost Richard and she couldn't live with herself if she lost him and never told him how she felt. She nearly fell to pieces when she told Terra about wanting to die because it hurt so much when Starfire and Richard had started to date and how that had forced them to grow apart once more. That had really hurt her because she had just taken control of her life and her and Richard were starting to get closer. Finally, she came to the events of last night and she completely broke down by the time she was done telling her about lying to him this morning and then coming up here on the roof. When she was done, Terra didn't know how to react; part of her felt so sorry for Raven and that same part wanted to totally rip Dick to shreds for last night. Obviously Dick didn't know everything Raven had done for him in the past few months, let alone the past few years.

Starfire had confessed to Terra shortly after she joined the titans that she cared for Dick but she could never marry him and she didn't think their relationship would last; he was just too serious and he could never act as carefree as she did. Terra, alone, was also the only one to know that Starfire was cheating, although Raven had a pretty good idea of what was going on, but neither one said anything to Richard because they didn't want to hurt him and they didn't feel it was their place to intrude. Raven finally stopped crying after a few minutes and smiled half-heartedly at her good friend. "Terra," she asked quietly, as if afraid of what answer she would get. "What do you think I should do? Especially if you think he might have figured out I lied to him this morning." Terra sat there for a moment and pondered her friend's situation. "The only thing you can do," she finally answered. "Is tell him exactly what happened. I really think that is the only answer. Just suck it up and tell him everything; if he blows up then just leave him to me and I'll make sure he pays dearly. You have done so much for him, especially in the last month and he needs to realize it." "You're right," Raven sniffled. "I need to just put myself out there and take it with a grain of salt. The truth is always the right answer. Thank you Terra. You truly are a good friend to me." The blonde just smiled at her and the two embraced once more.

Terra got up and left, leaving Raven alone to think of how she would approach and tell Richard all that she had done and felt for him. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she failed to notice the shadow looming over her. Suddenly, a hand was placed over her mouth and before she could use her powers or teleport a needle was jabbed into her arm and she found herself unable to move or talk or anything; she was just kind of slumped over while her hidden attacker chuckled behind her. "Long time, no see," the voice wheezed behind her. "My dear, dark Raven." Raven's eyes would have widened if she could move them, but they were slowly drooping closed; she recognized the voice but she couldn't believe it was him. He was supposed to be dead; they had defeated him almost two years ago!

"You thought you had destroyed me, my fine feathered friend," he spoke up once more. "But I merely have been in hiding, trying to regroup and start anew. I have been keeping an eye on you titans; watching you ever since I ran into your precious little leader at the bar fight. He didn't know I was there of course, so I followed him back here and I found out an interesting little tidbit that I have decided I would use in my new plan. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk, little Raven. Little, naive Raven. You should know better than to confess your feelings in the open like that. I heard what you said to him that night when you healed him; I heard you tell little Robin that you loved him. And of course, I saw what happened last night. I can definitely use that to my advantage. You see, Raven, I am in the market for a new apprentice and seeing as how my choice before failed me, I have chosen a new one." Raven wanted to scream so badly, but she couldn't move anything. For the first time, in a long time, she was scared and she didn't know what to do. She wished anyone would come up here and find her and save her. Somehow she knew that no one was coming, though, and the urge to cry overwhelmed her again as she blacked out completely and lay unconscious in her attacker's arms. He sneered at her as he picked her up, got on his little hover bike, and carried her to his new lair. "I have chosen you, Raven," he whispered in her ear. "To be my new apprentice. Robin was a mistake and he will regret the day he crossed me. I will rule Jump Town in a matter of time. And shortly after, I, the incomprehensible Slade, will rule the world..."

Richard had just left Raven's room without getting an answer and was heading up to the roof to see if she was there. He passed Terra on the way and he could have sworn that she gave him a death glare, but he ignored it and figured he would ask her if she had seen Raven. "Hey, Terra have you seen Raven anywhere? I really need to talk with her." Terra seemed to ponder his question as though she didn't really want to answer it, but in the end she relented. "Yeah, she's on the roof. I just left her not a minute ago." With that she walked away leaving Richard to make his way to the roof wondering why she had seemed mad with him once more. He hesitated before opening the door, but when he did, he stepped out onto the roof and looked around. She was not there and Richard suddenly felt angry; he thought maybe she had heard him coming from Terra and decided to split before he got there. He looked around again quickly before he turned around and headed back down to her room, slamming the door as he left. He stomped down the stairs back to her room and began pounding on her door. "Raven!" he yelled, hitting hard enough to break down the door. "Raven! Get out of there right now! We need to talk and I don't appreciate you lying and trying to avoid me. Raven!" He attempted to pound on her door for a few more minutes and finally gave up after his hand began to hurt. _Fine_, he thought spitefully. _If she won't answer me than there's no point in trying to argue with her. She wants to pretend nothing happened, then nothing happened. It's going to take more than a mere apology to get her back in my good graces!_

Richard stalked back angrily into the living room and didn't even notice that Terra was looking surprised to see him so soon; Starfire was also sitting in the living room and she looked up at him as he entered the room. He sat down on the smaller couch like earlier and Starfire smiled at him then came over and sat next to him. He was totally surprised and confused at what was going on, that he didn't know how to react. Unbeknownst to him, the others had been discussing his drinking problem and had decided to stage a sort of interference; Cyborg and Beast Boy told Star to act nice and caring towards him so they could confront him later. Star wasn't entirely sure what they meant, so she acted the only way she knew how towards him; she acted like she did when she was his girlfriend again. She just kept smiling at him and then she surprised everyone by hugging him tightly. "Oh, Dick," she said sweetly. "I do hope you are feeling well. I had a wonderful time last night, did you not as well?" Star's question was innocent enough, but to Richard and to Terra as well, it held a double meaning. Star was simply saying that her night with Speedy had been wonderful and she was inquiring as to how his had been.

Richard was taken aback at Star's question and immediately he thought that Star had been saying that his initial thoughts were true; that last night he had been with her and not Raven, as he was beginning to suspect. But then Richard became confused because during their entire relationship him and Star had never slept together. That had been what angered him the most when Star broke up with him, the fact that she had slept with Speedy already made him think she broke up with him because he wasn't ready to sleep with her yet. _Maybe that changed,_ he thought hopefully. _Maybe things are going sour with Speedy and she regrets breaking up with me. Maybe she saw how hard of a time I was having and decided she would patch things up between us. Maybe..._ His thoughts drifted off as Star was looking at him, waiting for an answer. "Oh, Star," he answered hurriedly. "I guess I had a good time too." She was positively beaming and she hugged him even tighter and kissed his cheek, a little too close to his lips, and Richard suddenly felt uncomfortable. She pulled back with, what else, but a big smile on her face once more and then said how wonderful that was and she went to the kitchen to get a can of pop.

Richard sat there lost in his own thoughts once more as he thought about what just happened. _I thought at first that maybe Raven was lying to me this morning because something had happened between us,_ he began to think. _But maybe she was lying because she wanted to protect me because she knew I slept with Star. Maybe that was what startled her; maybe I had run into Star when I came home and we hooked up again. But then how did I end up in Raven's room? That doesn't make sense, unless that happens to be where I stumbled to and then Star followed me. But then where did Raven sleep if she wasn't on the couch. Maybe she left for a second and then when she came back in, she saw Star and I and decided to leave us alone and went to sleep somewhere else. Maybe that's why she is mad at me and won't talk to me now; all because Star and I finally consummated our relationship in her room last night. I really should apologize the next time I see her._ Terra could see Richard's eyes shifting as he considered this new situation and she knew exactly where his thoughts were headed. She wondered why he was back so soon and if him and Raven even talked. She decided that before Star came back, she had to talk to Richard privately and tell him that what Star was saying, wasn't what happened.

"Dick," Terra asked as politely as she could, which brought him out of his reverie. "Can I speak to you privately for a moment?" Richard was ticked that Terra had interrupted his train of thought, but nodded in agreement and followed her past the door, into the hallway and then, to his surprise, into her room. "Uh, Terra," he asked when she motioned for him to sit down and so he sat at her desk. "Why are we in here? What is this all about?" "We're in here because I needed to talk to you alone," she stated matter-of-factly and he could have sworn that there was some residual anger in her voice. "And I really need to talk to you about what Star just said in there." "Why?" he questioned angrily. "You don't think it's right that Star and I hooked up last night?" She looked angry and offended at his outburst. "No! I don't think it's right that you should be thinking that. Star was out at Speedy's last night and nothing happened between you two!" "What are you talking about? You just heard her ask me how I enjoyed our night together last night." Richard was starting to get even angrier than he had been lately and he was mad that Terra was even insinuating his thoughts about last night were just a dream. "She didn't actually say that, Dick!" Terra yelled back determined to speak up for Raven if she wouldn't speak for herself, but she wasn't about to tell him exactly what happened if she could help it. "She didn't come out and ask you how the sex was last night because she wasn't here! And you didn't sleep with her, so nothing happened between you two; you should know by now just how her words come out and how she thinks."

"Listen Terra," he said through gritted teeth. "All I know is that I had some weird dreams last night and now Starfire just confirmed that what I dreamt was really real and it was with her!" Both of their faces had turned red and their anger was steadily growing with each second. "You didn't dream anything last night," Terra screamed, unable to hold back the fury she had within herself. "Anything you can remember was real, but it wasn't with Starfire! You didn't sleep with her last night. You slept with Raven!" Terra's eyes widened in shock and her hand flew up to cover her mouth, but it was too late. Richard's eyes widened also and he seemed to just sit there. Finally, after a few minutes, he spoke up again. "Raven? You mean, I really did sleep with her last night? She did lie to me this morning then?" Terra just let out a big sigh and looked down at her carpet. "Yeah, you two were together last night. She told me when I went to find her a little while ago. She lied to you because you didn't remember what happened last night and she figured you would just think nothing of it. She was sick of being hurt all the time, so she just gave up on her feelings for you." Richard didn't know what to think as Terra had given him a lot to think about. "Wait," he said. "What do you mean she gave up on her feelings for me? What feelings?" "Can't you figure it out?" Terra spat out at him. "After everything she has done for you, and you still don't get it? Maybe Raven was right to lie to you; you don't deserve her."

"What has she ever done for me?" Richard asked, his anger rising once more. "You honestly don't know?" Terra scoffed. "Are you serious?" At his lack of response, she continued on with a vengeance. "Let's just look at the last month, shall we? Every time you have come home drunk, she has had Cy or BB or whoever put you in your room and then she went and stayed up all night by your side making sure you didn't try to get up or choke on your own vomit or something. And that steaming cup of coffee you got every morning? She left it there for you, mixed in with her own recipe for a hangover. She told everyone around here to leave you alone and let you do what you needed to get over this whole breakup. She has defended you countless times against a few people that have bad mouthed you and she even told Star to stop flaunting her new life around the tower; that's why her and Speedy haven't been spending much time here. She was also the one who brought it to Speedy's attention that Starfire was with you when they started dating and that forced the two of them to rethink some stuff." She paused to take a deep breath and continued on.

"Not to mention," she started up again. "Two weeks ago when you came home from that fight at the bar, you passed out and once again she had Cy put you in your bed. Then she went and used her healing powers on you to make sure all your cuts and scrapes and bruises were healed. Then she stayed up the entire night to make sure you were all right, even though she was on the brink of passing out herself. I finally went in there around four in the morning and I heard her tell you how much she cared for you and then watched as she passed out so she could replenish her powers and her health. She had been sick all week and shouldn't have even got out of bed and yet, here she was by your side, making sure you were pain free, when she was in pain herself." Terra was breathing very hard by the end of her ranting and her face was almost purple; she thought she had made some headway with Dick, but when he opened his mouth, he shocked her to all ends. "I never asked her to do all that," he said, almost above a whisper. "What?!" Terra yelled at him. "I said," he stated again calmly, with a hint of frustration and anger hidden beneath his words. "I never asked her to care for me like that. She didn't have to do anything with me, ever. I couldn't help the way she felt about me, whatever that may be. That's her choice. I am still in love with Star and I always have been. Nothing can change that, no matter how she feels for me."

Richard got up and headed out of her room. "You prick!" Terra screamed at him as he reached the door. "She loves you! She _fucking_ loves you! Maybe you should go be with Starfire; both of you are blind enough to make each other _very_ **_happy_**. I hope you rot and die a very painful death. She, for some reason that baffles me, is in love with you, you son of a bitch, and you're just going to walk out of here because I told you the truth and it wasn't what you wanted to hear. You bastard!" He opened the door and shut it just as he heard a barrage of objects fly at the door behind him. He didn't feel like going back into the living room so he made his way down the hall to his room. He passed by Raven's room and shut his eyes the rest of the way down the hall. He went into his room and flopped down on the bed. There he let the tears that had been threatening to fall ever since he had left Terra, hit his pillow and he cried silently. But he wasn't crying because his night with Star had been false. But because he had someone who cared for him more than Star ever had, or anyone had since his parents had died, and he didn't even know it; he refused to see it and he didn't want to think about what Terra had said at the end. Raven was in love with him, well after last night she was probably done with him now and that hurt him more than anything, even his breakup with Star, did. He cursed himself for never noticing it and even more because lately, he had never told anyone, but he was starting to have intense feelings whenever he saw Raven, but he thought it was just because she was such a good friend to him. This past month he had always been thinking about her and he valued any time she could spend with him. He originally wanted to ask her out, but he thought she would turn him down, so when Star asked him out one day, he just said yes and never looked back.

Part of him had wanted his dreams about Raven to be real last night, and it was then that he realized how he truly felt about her. He instantly wanted to have been sober last night and then that way he could have remembered his encounter with his Goth goddess. Last night was his first time ever and it was with a girl that he cared for very much and he had ruined it beyond all possibility. He was never ready with Starfire and he never even thought about it; anytime he had a sexual dream, it involved Raven and he never felt guilty about it afterward. In fact, he actually would feel sad after, because he thought she didn't love him and so he gave up on pursuing her. He would just have Starfire and let Raven find her own love and happiness with someone she cared for, but he never thought that would have been him. She truly would have helped him to get over Star and it was in that instant that he wished he had never said any of those things to Terra for she was surely going to tell Raven.

It was getting late and so he decided he would go in the morning to tell Raven everything and how he felt about her and hopefully, she would forgive him and then he could tell her his true feelings. He was in love with Raven and, maybe he always had been. He thought back to the engagement ring he had bought for Star that lay in his dresser drawer across the room; it was a simple ring and when he bought it, Cyborg had been there with him. He had wanted Raven to come, but she was out having girl time with Terra at the mall. When he had found the ring that he felt was right, Cy had merely looked at it and said the plainest of things that made Richard positive he wanted to buy it. Cyborg had said it was a simple ring, one that he imagined Raven would like if she wore jewelry. For some reason, that made Richard think that Starfire would like it because she had always admired Raven's taste in jewelry and accessories. He bought it that day and later on, when he saw the ring Speedy had given Starfire, he knew he had not bought his for Star; her ring was big and bright and it reflected Star in every way possible.

__

Maybe I didn't buy the ring for Star after all, he thought. _Maybe I was really hoping to give it to Raven one day.... I really need to talk to her now. I am in love with Raven._ He turned over on his side and began to drift off into a deep sleep. _I just hope she is still in love with me..._

A/N: Sorry it's so long. And sorry it took me so long to update. I have been dealing with some financial aid crapola for the fall and I just got distracted. Hopefully, I will be updating my other TT fic The Only Way soon too. Hope y'all like it. J


	3. It really is only a mere question of mor...

Teen Titans: I Need Her

Chapter Three: It really is only a mere question of morals

The young woman opened her eyes and felt extremely disoriented; her head felt groggy and her body was in considerable pain. She managed to sit up and surveyed her new surroundings as she tried to recount what had happened to bring her here. She was lying in an old, dank dungeon with shackles on the wall and no windows. The wooden door in front of her had a tiny window slot; but that was shut at the moment so she couldn't see outside of her cell. Her arms weren't shackled, thankfully, but both of her feet were chained to some very short links on the ground. It was very cold in here and so she pulled her cape closer to keep her warm. _My cape?_ she thought, looking down at what she was wearing. _Where in the world did I get a cape? Maybe it was whoever brought me here. And who was it that attacked me? And why did they kidnap **me** of all people? I really wish I could get some answers here_.

The girl struggled with her thoughts to try and remember why she was here and who brought her here and, even, who she was. She looked down at her pale white petite frame and fingered her long, fiery red hair that cascaded down almost to her butt. She noticed a small bowl of water in the corner of the cell, so she crawled over to it, hating the sound of clanking chains as she moved across the floor. She looked into the water bowl and examined her small, bright orange-ish eyes that seemed to be in a perpetual state of glaring. Her skin was so white that, accompanied by her hair, she felt almost like a giant candy cane or something weird like that. Everything she saw didn't seem to fit for some reason, but she accounted for that with the disorientation; claiming that was throwing off her rational thinking. As she took a sip of the water to soothe her dry throat, she heard footsteps outside in the hallway and waited patiently for someone to come and open the door.

She scurried back to a corner and watched as a tall man in a silver and black suit of armor walked into her cell and stared at her. She couldn't see his face very well because it was covered with a black and orange mask, allowing only his eyes to show through. Even though she couldn't see his mouth, she could tell he was smirking at her. "Well hello there child," he spoke gratingly, with an underlying sickeningly sweet acidic tone. "It's good to see you up and about. I was beginning to wonder if you ever were going to awaken. Are you hungry? I can have some food brought to you if you would like?" The woman didn't know how to approach him, so she just asked questions that she needed to know the answers to. "Who are you?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly. "And why did you bring me here? Where am I? And why am I chained up? And who am I? I don't remember anything." She half expected the man to just leave and ignore her and so she was surprised that he took a seat on the bench against the wall opposite her and began to tell her everything she wanted to know.

"My name," he began like he was telling a small child a bedtime story. "Is Slade, my dear. I brought you here after I found you passed out in the alleyway behind my lair. You are in the dungeons of my warehouse at the moment, but I was waiting until you woke up to move you elsewhere. I chained you up because, frankly my sweet, I did not know whether or not you would do me or my comrades any harm once awake. So, you must forgive me for that; I know now you are not out to destroy me or my plans." He paused for a second before brandishing a key and slowly walking over and unlocking her leg chains. The woman pulled her legs into herself and sat there, no longer afraid of the man, but not really approving of him either. He sat back down and continued his story. "You name, I believe you mentioned on the first night you came here, is Raina. You possess great magical powers that allow you to harness energy for your own will and you also have the ability to teleport and read minds."

Raina sat there, taking everything in and letting his info seep into her memory banks. "How long have I been here?" she asked once more, the fear no longer evident in her voice. "One week," he said simply. "Has anyone come looking for me? Like family or friends?" she asked, hoping that maybe she had someone who cared for her. "I am sorry Raina," he said. "But I have been checking the news and I have not heard or seen anything or anyone who is out looking for you. But I do have a suggestion, if you are willing to hear it." Raina slowly nodded and waited for him to continue. "Well, you see," he said, standing up and pacing the room. "I have recently lost a member of my team and I am in the market for a new member. You have incredible powers that I have witnessed and you would make an excellent addition to my team. If you are willing, I would like to suggest a trade; you work for me and while you carry out my plans, I will do all that I can to try and look for where you belong in this great big world."

Raina wasn't sure if she should agree, because something didn't seem right about it. "What kind of work do you need me for? What would I be doing in exchange for your help?" she asked. "Well," he smirked. "You must be very open to all realms of possibility." Raina let his words sink in for a few minutes before she realized what he was asking. "You're a villain, aren't you?" she demanded. "And you want me to help you steal and break into places, don't you?" Slade laughed heartily and Raina's insides went cold with the metallic sound it carried. "Well, my dear, you got my life half correct," he finally managed out. "Yes, I admit, I am a villain, but I don't want you on my team to steal. I am rather more interested in your protection abilities. I want you to help my team fight off those blasted do-gooder superheroes, the Titans. It really is only a mere question of morals, Raina, and I would think you would do almost anything to find out where you belong, is that not correct?" Raina pondered his ideas and wondered if she truly would be able to fight on the side of evil_. I certainly have the look for it,_ she thought. _And my powers do seem kind of dark too. I guess it wouldn't be too bad if it would help me find my family or friends or whoever. I think I could work for the bad guys once in my life; well who knows if it is once, maybe I naturally am a bad guy myself._

Raina's thoughts only convinced her more that she needed to find out who she was and so she finally made her decision. "All right Slade," she said, standing up and extending her hand out to him. "I'll take your deal. I'll help you fight, if you'll help me find out where I belong." Slade gave her a firm handshake and then placed his hand on the small of her back and led her out of the dungeon. "Thank you Raina," he said, a smirk hidden underneath his mask. "I will make good on my end of the deal and I hope you keep your side of the bargain as well. Now let's show you to some better living accommodations and get you a new wardrobe. I'm sure a nice bath would do you good as well." Raina thanked him as he took her to a small, but cozy room a few floors up and showed her where everything was. She had a new uniform laying on the bed for her and a warm bath was drawn and waiting for her. Slade left her to clean up and headed to his master control room.

"Gizmo, Jinx, Mammoth!" he shouted, making his three comrades jump. "We officially have a new member to the team. Raina will be used specifically for fighting, no stealing or anything. Got that?" The three nodded mischievously and Jinx even cackled a bit. "Gizmo," Slade spoke up once more. "I need you to create another vial of our Chemical S; one that will start to give Raina some new memories, so she will think our lies are real and will continue to stay on our side." "Yes sir," Gizmo said, getting up to head to his lab. "Right away sir." "Jinx," Slade ordered, glaring at the pink-haired sorceress. "I want you to befriend our new teammate. Show her around once she gets settled in and teach her how to be immoral and seductive; I want her to be the vixen temptress of this new operation. I think she will tickle our dear Robin's fantasies and I want to make her as desirable as possible. Any curse you can come up with to make her as appealing as possible will help. I'm sure she might not need it, but just as a safety precaution." Jinx nodded and went to Raina's room. Slade just turned to watch his video cameras placed around the tower. "Let's see how this new member will affect the Titans. I hope you are ready Robin, because Slade is back, and _anything_ is fair game."

Meanwhile, Back at the Tower

The atmosphere back at the tower seemed almost still; no one talked or laughed much in the past week and even BB and Cy had stopped fighting for a bit. The only one who seemed unfazed was the titans' fearless leader. Richard stalked through the hallways during the day and ordered harshly during missions. Everyone was afraid to approach him; they thought he was angry at what had happened, but none of them could have guessed the real reason for his outbursts. Richard was extremely depressed. He felt like he had failed miserably, not only as a leader, but as a man as well. The next morning after Terra and Richard had fought he had gotten up quite early, hoping to catch Raven off-guard so he could tell her his true feelings. He knocked on her bedroom door, but still he received no answer. He knew that she liked to sometimes watch the sunrise on the roof, so he went up there next. To his dismay, she wasn't there either; in fact, he couldn't find her anywhere and that was just starting to worry him more than anything does.

He figured maybe Raven was still cooling off and he didn't dare ask Terra if she had told her anything. Terra would simply glare or growl at him any time he would even come close to her. Apparently, she hadn't forgotten what he had said about Raven the previous day. But he put aside Terra's brush-offs and figured he could live with them; once he talked to Raven, he was sure everything would be fine and back to normal. Unfortunately, though, nothing was back to normal that day or the day after. By the third day, even Beast Boy was beginning to worry. Finally, as much as everyone knew how Raven hated people in her room, by the fourth day they all decided to take Starfire's suggestion and go in there to check on her. That day was a day to be remembered by everyone. When the titans walked into her room, something seemed amiss. But Raven was not there. In fact, the only thing they could see in the room that was out of place was a little piece of paper atop a pile of clothes. The paper was, in fact, a note from Raven saying that she felt like she was no longer needed on the team and she was leaving and that no one come and look for her. The note was lying on top of her titan's uniform.

None of the titans would accept that their friend would just leave them in the lurch like that and only Richard and Terra knew there could be some underlying reason for her sudden departure. It was this knowledge that made Richard become extremely harsh to everyone, leaving his friends to believe that he was angry that he had lost a team member like that and not because he had anything personal to do with it. Terra seemed to soften her attitude towards him a bit after they found Raven's note because she knew he felt responsible for their friend leaving. What she couldn't figure out, though, was why Raven quit? She seemed perfectly fine with everything and even if they hadn't had that talk, she was still sure she wouldn't have left like that. Two weeks after Raven and Richard's fateful night, Terra began to try and piece the puzzle together and decided that something was not right. She was beginning to think something else had a part in Raven's disappearance and her fears were only confirmed when the titans received a call late that night.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were in the living room playing a video game, Terra and Starfire were chatting in the kitchen, and Richard and Speedy, or Roy who he had revealed himself to be earlier, were comparing weapon similarities in his room. "Dick, Roy," Cy's voice came over the intercom. "Come to the living room. Quick. There's something here you might wanna see." Richard and Roy looked up from their discussion and bolted out of the room due to the urgency and anger in their robotic friend's voice. "Cyborg," Richard said, walking into the room. "What is it? What's wrong?" "There's someone here who wants to talk to you," Cyborg spit out, menacingly. Richard looked up at the screen that was now illuminated with three of his less-than-favorite villains. "Hey there, Robby-poo," Jinx growled at him, winking. "Miss us?" "Barely," he growled right back, anger burning inside that she still used that stupid nickname the dreadful Kitten had given him all those years ago. _At least they still don't know my true identity_, he thought. _Thank god I grabbed my mask before I left my room_.

Jinx sneered at him, but she didn't seem to be taken aback at his response. In fact, her smile seemed to grow even bigger and he could have sworn that Gizmo and Mammoth were chuckling behind her. "Too bad," she smirked. "Because we know someone here who has missed you and your little teammates for way too long." Richard didn't have time to think about what she was saying, as the view spanned to the right and another group of people was illuminated. They could only see two shadows behind the spotlight in the completely blackened room, but they all gasped loudly as the taller figure stepped out into the light for all to see. "Hello titans," the figured murmured. "How nice to see you once again." "Slade," Richard spat out, grinding his teeth together, hatred coursing through his veins. "Yes Robin," Slade spoke up. "It is I; you thought you had defeated me all those years ago, but I was merely in hiding, planning my next big event."

"Oh yeah," Richard said, angry at the fact that his greatest enemy was still out there, angry at the fact that he had been lulled into a false sense of security. "And just what _big_ event have you planned for us this time? Are you going to try and get _both_ Terra and I back as your apprentices?" "Oh no," Slade said, almost sounding like he was cooing. "I would be a fool to repeat the same mistake again. Actually, this time, I'm in the market for a new apprentice."

Richard was almost stunned by the fact that Slade was not trying some lowdown, dirty scheme to try and get Terra or himself back on his side, but he wasn't about to let that show to Slade. "Oh really?" Richard questioned harshly. "A new apprentice? Where in the world are you planning to find one of those? Hiding under a rock, maybe?" "Actually Robin," Slade said, folding his hands and glaring at him innocently. "I have already found one. And I found them in my own backyard." The titans all snapped their heads up to see if Slade was really telling the truth. He noticed, and so he dimly lit up the back corner of his room and the titans got a quick look at his new lackey. It was only a brief shot and all they saw was the slender, dangerously curvy figure of a young woman with long, red, fiery hair, who almost seemed to glow with the pale light that was on her. In an instant she was gone again and the titans were perplexed at what had just happened.

Richard suddenly felt a strange feeling, almost like that of lust or attraction as he caught a quick glance of Slade's new apprentice. _What the hell?_ He thought, shaking his head as if he could physically throw his thoughts out_. I can't be attracted to this girl! I don't even know who she is. I only saw her silhouette, but still... I can't be attracted to the enemy. Can I?_ He cleared his thoughts and glared daggers at Slade. "Well, congratulations Slade," he said acidly. "Another mindless drone, I presume? Tell me, what kind of brainwashing did you have to do this time to get your new apprentice? Or have you just skipped the entire talking to, and just implanted a chip in her neck that will kill her if she disobeys you?" Slade scoffed at the young, tortured hero and smirked at him. "Oh no Robin. With this one, I didn't have to use any points of persuasion. The situation just seemed to work itself out." Richard stared his enemy down and he could feel his temple throbbing from all the anger he was feeling.

"Well, little Robin," Slade began once more. "I just wanted to drop a line and let you know I was back in town. I think I'll be going now. I can't wait to see you again." With that the screen went black as the transmission ended and the bittersweet reunion was over. "ARGH!" Richard yelled as he slammed his fist against the table, shaking it and breaking a cup that was residing on the other side. None of the other titans dared to approach him, for they were afraid of what he might say or do in his state of absolute fury. He wheeled around and stalked out of the living room, headed for his bedroom, his mind racing with unanswered thoughts. _Damn it!_ He screamed to himself. _What the hell is going on here? _He started pacing back and forth across his carpet, trying desperately not to hit anything_. First Star breaks up with me, and then I slip into a major alcoholic depression. Next thing I know, I slept with Raven, and then she ups and quits out of the blue with no word to anyone! Now Slade is back and he isn't going after Terra or me_. _Something is seriously messed up here and I really need to figure it out_. Richard spent the whole night wracking his brain on everything that had happened lately and by three in the morning, he was no closer to the answer than he was two weeks ago. Finally, he relented himself to a dreamless state as he could no longer think straight and visions of a dark, mysterious, woman with long red hair flittered in and out of his thoughts before he drifted off into a deep, dark sleep.

A/N: Likey? Likey? Hope so. I know it's going kinda slow, but it will pick up soon, I promise. I leave for school next week, so it might be a little hectic for awhile. I am always looking for reviews and suggestions on everything. I sort of know where I am taking this one, but I am always open to new ideas. Have fun!


	4. It’s nice to finally meet you

Teen Titans: I Need Her

Chapter Four: It's nice to finally meet you

Raina skidded across the floor, trying to stop herself from flying into the wall; she stopped short of her attacker and flew back at them, catching them off-guard as she delivered a solid punch to their jaw. "All right then," a voice said suddenly, startling Raina and almost making her fall over. Slade walked into the training room and over to Raina's fallen attacker. "I think that's enough training for today," he said once more. "I believe Mammoth needs to recover his strength, that's the third time you've knocked him unconscious this week." Raina simply shrugged and sat down at the mat, taking a breather. "His own fault," she stated icily. "He keeps trying to use the same moves on me like they are going to actually going to work. Stupid giant. How about giving me someone to fight who's actually a challenge Slade, huh? At least that would give me something to do."

"Don't worry my Dear," Slade said chuckling, signaling his robot soldiers to come and carry Mammoth back to his room. "Soon enough you will have some worthy adversaries to fight... In the meantime, though, have you been studying those profiles of the Titans I gave you?" Raina stood back up and started walking toward the door, but she stopped for a moment and turned back to face her host. "Of course I have," she said, rolling her cat-like orange eyes. "Every single night. I could recite those files by heart if you wanted me to." She paused and stared at Slade. "Why?" Slade merely walked past her, heading for his lab or whatever, and called back to her, "Because I want you to get to know the leader, Robin, very well. He is the Titans' strongest fighter and he will be your main target; I want you to try everything in your power to infiltrate his senses and whatever else you can to get under his skin."

Raina stood there perplexed, snapped out of it and started to follow him. "Wait," she said, coming up behind Slade. "What do you mean, get under his skin? What exactly do you want me to do with the Pretty Boy Wonder?" Slade kept walking down the hall, but Raina stopped at his next words. "Seduce him, my Dear," he stated calmly. "Make poor Robin fall in love with you beyond all reason." "Why?" she questioned harshly. "What good will that do?" "Simple," he said, entering his office. "It will get him close enough to you, and to me, and it will make it much, much easier to crush him when his head is clouded with a silly, useless emotion like love." The door whooshed shut, leaving Raina standing dumbfounded in the hallway, pondering her employer's last words.

Finally snapping out of her stupor, she whirled around and headed back into her bedroom to take a shower and study some more of that Robin's profile. Shutting her door behind her as she entered her room, Raina grabbed her robe and headed to her bathroom. She stripped quickly, turned on the steaming water and stepped into the hot shower, cleansing herself of the grime, grit, and sweat she accumulated from her training session. _Make him love me? _She thought as she shampooed her hair. _That's a strange request, but I guess I could do it. I mean, he **definitely **is quite handsome, in a brooding, dark, goody-two-shoes kind of way. Well, I mean, I could definitely pull off lust, but love? I don't know about that._

Raina finished her shower, dried off, put on her robe, then walked into her room, letting her hair air dry as she went to her closet to pull out a new uniform. She stared at her clothes with a mixture of disgust and a deep wonderment; she sometimes actually liked her uniform, feeling like maybe, just maybe, she was beautiful. Well, beautiful in a sexy, vixen, almost slutty, kind of way. She pulled her hair up into a clip for a moment, just so that is was out of her way and she could get dressed without it getting all tangled up. Her outfit was entirely different than the one she had been found in, but she felt strangely comfortable in this new one Slade had provided her.

_Slade_, she thought while getting dressed quickly, knowing those stupid gits Gizmo and Mammoth liked to 'accidentally' rush into her room without knocking to try and catch her naked. _Him and his cronies are so weird. Well, Jinx isn't too bad, she seems pretty smart and she's been surprisingly nice to me during the last three weeks, especially after that little video conference with the Titans. _That was the first time she had seen them in person; she felt almost compelled to be over on that side of the screen, but then something kicked in at that thought and she instantly felt a hatred running through her blood. But then she had noticed Robin and she felt strangely attracted to this dark hero, which obviously wasn't too bad since her boss wanted her to seduce him anyway, this would just make it easier on her part.

Raina finished getting dressed, took her hair down and went to stand in front of the mirror to see if she looked okay. _Hmm, not too bad, I must say, _she thought, turning around to get the full effect. Her high-heeled, black leather boots came up just short of her knee, leaving her milky white thighs completely exposed and making her seem a little taller, too. Her skirt was also black leather that touched down to the floor, but with major slits on both sides all the way up to her upper thighs; thankfully she had little hot pants on underneath or she could probably flash her underwear just by walking into a room.

Her skirt ended just below her waistline in a red and black belt, leaving her navel in the open and letting her toned, pale abdomen stand out. Her petite figure was extremely well pronounced, very slender, and yet very curvy in all the right places, and topping it all off with her well-developed chest. Bringing her gaze up, she adjusted her top which, for some reason, always provided some problems somehow. Her top was red and black leather and it was really nothing more than a glorified bra, but with thick straps resting on her upper arm, leaving her shoulders open (A/N: Think Jasmine's top in Aladdin, ok?), and it nearly pushed her breasts up and out. She felt almost naked in her outfit and so she had complained to Slade about it during her first week here and so he had given her a little extra something to wear with it. Her little cape, I guess you could call it, was nothing more than extra see-through fabric dangling from her arms that gave her the impression of wings when she was flying, but it was enough so she could wrap it around her and it would keep her slightly warm.

All of this was topped off by her waist-length red, voluminous hair and a silver choker than had a diamond pendant on it. The pendant always fascinated Raina and she knew it had something to do with her past, considering she could never remove it without extreme pain shooting through her body. She just decided it was something from her home, wherever that was, and it was a major key in finding out who she was; the one thing that always puzzled her was the black liquid that swirled around inside the glass diamond. When she asked Slade about it, he merely said after tests he performed when he first found her, that it was a liquid manifestation of her powers to keep them in check, or some bull like that. Raina didn't know if she believed his definition, but it was the only lead she had, so she accepted it. She walked away from her mirror and over to her bed, laying down and grabbing the profile of Robin she kept on her night stand to read up on the local hero she was to entice, ensnare, enthrall, and... eradicate...

* * *

At Titan's Tower

Ever since Slade had resurfaced the Titans had spent every last second trying to find out where he was hiding, where he had been, what he was planning, but most of all, they needed to find out who his new apprentice was. Most of the Titans figured that his new lackey was either fake, just a ruse, or someone incredibly stupid like the H.I.V.E. students that, for some reason, Slade thought were good, trustworthy villains. But Richard, Roy, and Terra knew better than that; Rich and Terra had both been on the receiving end of Slade's twisted ideas and they knew with two failures under his belt, this new apprentice would most likely be an extreme threat to the Titans and so they stopped at nothing to try and analyze the figure they had seen to see if they could determine who she was.

"Well," Terra said, after studying the images from the video for the millionth time. "All we know for sure is that it's a girl, she has red hair, an extremely provocative outfit, and something shiny, presumably a gem of some sort, around her neck. To be honest, that really doesn't give us much to go on." Richard grunted in response and went through more snapshots of the video feed. "There has to be something we missed," he growled. "We don't know how Slade escaped, where he is or where he has been before, we don't know who his new crony is and we don't know what he's planning. So, what the hell _do _we know?" Roy walked around the table, carrying cups of coffee to keep everyone awake, and then went back to his own stack of snapshots. "To be honest, Dick," he said, craning his neck over all the photos and everything. "I really don't think we're going to find anything out until Slade makes his move. He's kept this operation under pretty tight wraps."

Richard glared in Roy's direction and he cringed and went back to his work; Richard had put everything between him, Star, and Speedy behind him and decided to call a truce, knowing he would need to get along with them sooner or later. Of course, by now, he had expected to have been with Raven, which would have made getting over everything a whole lot easier, but she had left the team and he still felt to blame for that one. Everyone had respected Raven's 'wishes' and had not physically gone to look for her, but Terra and Richard always checked the news and radar in case something seemed to stand out as to where she could be. Deep down inside, both of them suspected foul play, but neither could find any evidence to prove it, so until then they had to accept that Raven had simply left and quit the team because she no longer felt wanted.

Another week went by, making it one month exactly since Raven had quit the team, and the Titans were still trying to figure out what Slade had planned. Fortunately, or unfortunately as the case may be, they didn't have to wait long for Slade to make his first move. That night the alarm went off in the tower, signaling H.I.V.E.'s ongoing attack on a local warehouse; the Titans quickly assembled, taking extra precautions, knowing full well that Slade would probably unveil his project tonight, courtesy of the H.I.V.E. delinquents. When they arrived at the warehouse, it was eerily quiet and so they split up, each Titan taking a different direction, room, floor and whatnot. From a nearby shack, Slade watched as the Titans disbanded, got on his communicators and sent out his team to greet the Titans. Raina sat in the shack with him, awaiting specific orders; she had been told she was not to get involved until Slade gave her the special word to go in and take out the Titans.

Like usual, Starfire flew up to the roof with Beast Boy, the two of them splitting up on the top floor and searching opposite sides of the building. Speedy and Terra took the second floor and Robin and Cyborg took the first floor, scanning to find where Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo were hiding. On the top floor, Mammoth lay in wait around the corner while Starfire entered the room where he was waiting for her. She floated suspiciously around, hands glowing green, ready and waiting for an attack; unfortunately, she didn't anticipate someone being around the corner and so she was caught off-guard as Mammoth back-handed her across the room. She hit the wall with a defeated "Oof!", but she quickly sprung back up and starting firing her fire bolts at the giant. BB heard Star hit the wall and raced across the building to help her; he ran into the room and saw Starfire trying to dodge Mammoth while he charged her, almost completely unaffected by the minor fire bolts she was firing at him. BB quickly transformed into a rhino and charged Mammoth, catching him off-guard and tossing him into a pile of crates across the room.

Meanwhile on the second floor, Speedy and Terra had already found Jinx and were desperately trying to capture her, but her hexes kept knocking them out of the way. Speedy's arrows and Terra's rocks kept bouncing off her shields or exploding on contact with Jinx's hexes. Finally, Jinx managed to fake out Speedy and her hex hit him in the back, knocking him to the ground. Terra stopped for a moment and ran to his side, checking to see if he was okay, before going back to fighting Jinx.

Cyborg and Robin still hadn't found anything save for a few rats and empty boxes on the first floor. They could hear explosions, crashes and yelling from the upper floors, but they knew not to interfere until they had secured their own floor, not wanting anything or anyone to get past them. Suddenly, a noise startled them as they saw a small wind-up mouse winding its way from out of a stack of boxes; at first they thought it was merely another rat, but then Cy scanned it and saw it was made entirely of metal. Quickly, he grabbed Robin and ducked behind some boxes just as the little metal mouse had stopped and exploded, creating a tiny crater in the floor where they had just been standing. They stood back up to see where their attacker was, only to be hit from behind by a pair of mechanical spider legs. "Haha, you stupid pit-sniffers!" Gizmo cried as he walked towards them on his metal legs. "I can't believe you fell for that!" Cyborg and Robin got up and assumed their fighting stances almost immediately, ready to take down the pint-size snotrag.

Up on the third floor, Mammoth had bounced back quite quickly and the battle between him, the Tamaranian princess and the changeling was being pursued full-force. Mammoth had been winning for quite a while, when suddenly Beast Boy had managed to get the upper hand and Mammoth was currently being crushed by the butt of a Tyrannosaurus Rex while being questioned by an angry alien. Outside in the shack, Slade looked back at Raina, she only nodded, closed her eyes and teleported into the warehouse to do damage control. Beast Boy and Starfire never even saw their attacker as they both were thrown back, the only thing crossing their vision was a deep red mist that enclosed them. They were hurled into the wall, Beast Boy losing consciousness upon impact and Star only getting stunned for a moment; she looked up to see the young woman with fiery hair approaching her and tried to stand up, but the mist enclosed her once more, keeping her pinned down the ground.

"Who are you?" she screamed. "What do you want from us? What does Slade want this time?" The young woman merely smirked, sending shivers down the princess' back. "I am Raina," she said, eyes glowing a bright orange. "I want nothing from you, Tamaranian, neither does Slade. Just remember me, Good night." With that, Raina used her psychic abilities, dove into Starfire's mind and twisted her thoughts into painful memories. The intense pain caused Star to black out shortly after. Raina only smiled and turned to the fallen Mammoth. "Completely useless," she sighed, using her powers to teleport him back to headquarters. She then spun on her heel, leaving the sleeping Titans where they lay and going to find her comrade to help take down the next two super heroes.

Jinx was doing fairly better with her two Titans than Mammoth was, having already knocked out Speedy with quite a few hexes. But Terra was proving to be a much harder target to take down, she was too fast, and she had way too much protection with those stupid rocks of hers. Jinx's hexes and curses only exploded the rocks, making little pebbles rain down on the battlefield every now and then. She knew now that she needed reinforcement and so she was merely delaying Terra until her new partner in crime showed up. _Never thought I'd be thinking that way, _she thought, throwing another hex over her shoulder at Terra and then hiding back behind her steel fortress of beams._ Just imagine the look on her face if she really knew, absolutely priceless_. As if on cue, a red mist rose up from the floor, taking the shape of a young woman with fiery hair. "Sheesh, took you long enough," Jinx berated. "I already took out Arrow Boy, but the Rock Bitch is still going strong."

Raina only glared at her new pink friend, "Sorry, that moronic oaf upstairs nearly got himself killed, I had to do damage control. What a waste he is; you'd think Slade would have better insight into his own villains." She paused and looked over at Terra hiding behind chucks of fallen ceiling. "Don't worry about her, leave it to me. Just get out of here and go help Gizmo or something, Slade's orders." Jinx only blinked, but then nodded and jumped down through a hole in the floor Terra had created earlier. Terra grew frightened by the silence across the room, knowing that the quiet only meant Jinx was thinking of something big. Before she could send a rock over to get the show on the road, a trail of red mist appeared behind her and Terra froze, unable to move.

She wasn't afraid of the woman who formed in front of her for some reason, but she couldn't move because the red mist was enveloping her feet and suctioning her to the ground. "Hello," Raina said coldly. Terra just crouched there, glaring daggers. "So, you're Slade's new concubine, huh?" Terra smirked. Raina only glared and her eyes glowed orange again and Terra found herself hanging upside down, encased in a red mist, her face level with the woman's. "Don't ever call me that. You know nothing of me," she hissed, her face growing more twisted by the second. With that she melted the steel beams Jinx was hiding behind earlier and placed Terra, upright, in the middle of the melted mess. She began to reform the melted metal around the young Titan and Terra struggled to use her powers and knock the woman down, but it was to no avail as Raina had enclosed Terra's hands in the mist so they could not reach out to the rocks around her. "Why are you doing this?" Terra screamed, panicking. "You don't have to! Whatever Slade is holding over you, we can help, I promise." Raina only looked at the blonde and finished up her metal encasement. "He isn't holding anything over me," she stated. "He is helping me." With that she left Terra unable to escape or use her powers in the metal tomb and left her pondering over her words while she left to go find the remaining Titans.

Cyborg and Robin were doing fine with Gizmo, that is, until Jinx showed up and gave them a bit more than they could handle. Cyborg took on Gizmo by himself and was winning; unfortunately he failed to notice the red mist creeping up and he didn't notice until it was too late and the mist had enshrouded his body. He was lifted high into the air and suspended there for some time while Raina took great care not to be seen. Before the mist could overtake his entire body, Cyborg used his laser cannon on his arm and shot one final blast at Gizmo, who didn't expect it and was knocked out, his machinery lay in pieces. Cy turned to the woman who was now standing over the fallen techie and teleporting him back to the lab with Mammoth. "Absolute imbecile," she muttered, earning a strange confused glare from the suspended robot-man. "If you weren't the one holding me hostage right now," Cy said, drawing the girl's attention back to him. "I'd say we're probably fighting on the same side, since we have the same views about that midgety mechanical dumbass."

Raina looked at him with utter apathy and just shrugged. "Yeah, too bad," she said simply. "You Titans are way more of a challenge than that twerp and his big buddy. It's such a shame I have to hurt you now." "Yeah," Cyborg said, sighing. "Wait... Wha"€?" Before he could comprehend what she had said, Raina swung him hard up through the ceiling and onto the roof, pinning him down underneath the giant satellite that resided there, knocking out yet another Titan. _Now for the real fun to begin_, she thought, crossing the room to find the remaining Titan. _Let's hope Slade's plan will work. _She found Jinx and Robin battling quite heavily, leaving Jinx battered and slowly losing strength. Robin thought the Titans were winning, but he had no idea he was the only one left standing, and all because of the fiery sorceress standing behind him.

Raina used her telekinesis and told Jinx to back out of the fight and head back, that Robin was hers now. Jinx only smirked at the directions, and right as Robin was about to deliver an earth-shattering blow to her side, she rolled out of the way and ran out through a hole in the wall Cyborg had created earlier. Robin lowered his staff and was in the process of turning around when he was struck from behind. "Hey Cy"€" he managed to get out before his body went slamming into the ground. He quickly got back up, but before he could see his attacker, a stream of red mist shot out at him and pinned him against the wall behind him. As he struggled he looked up and saw the approaching silhouette; he knew who it was and he was eager to finally meet his new foe face to face.

Raina sauntered over to the captured bird and grinned seductively; she was _really _going to enjoy this part of the mission. "Hello Wonder Boy," she cooed, walking up to him and stopping a mere foot in front of him. Robin stopped his struggling temporarily and was entranced by this fiery angel that had managed to subdue him. "It's nice to finally meet you," she said once more, coming a little bit closer, so that their faces were only inches apart. "Who"€who are you?" he stammered, cursing his body for attempting to respond to the beautiful woman's close proximity. "What do you want?" She smiled and his heart seemed to melt right there. She leaned closer and put her lips by his ear. "My name is Raina," she said, making him shiver with delight as her hot breath made contact with his neck. "What I want..." she paused to lick his earlobe, earning her a low groan from her new pet. "Is you."

She pulled back from his neck, making Robin sad at missing the warm contact, but what she did next, more than made up for it. She smiled at the handsome hero and then, without warning, closed the distance between them and kissed him passionately on the lips. It was everything and more than Robin had dreamed of this past week and, even though he knew he shouldn't and that she was supposed to be the enemy, he couldn't help it and he found himself opening his mouth and inviting her tongue into his mouth. Raina was happy to oblige to the young man's desires, letting her hands roam about his chest and pressing her body even closer to his, feeling his growing erection pressing against her thigh.

It was now Raina's turn to moan, which startled her, but only made Robin want to press on even further; he struggled to break free as hard as he could, wanting to be loose and able to ravage this sexy woman as he saw fit. Suddenly, a previous memory flew back into his head, one he had forgotten from his night with Raven so long ago. He instantly knew what he was doing was wrong and he pulled back, ashamed he had let his carnal wants take over his moral senses. He loved Raven, not this Raina, Slade's new apprentice. At the thought of Slade, Robin growled at the young woman and she got the impression he had finally gotten his senses back.

"What is it dear Robin?" she asked sweetly. "Something wrong? Don't you want me?" Robin took a few deep breaths, trying to come up with the right response; his brain, as well as some other body parts, were screaming _Yes!_, but his heart was fighting for him to say _No!_ "You're working for Slade," he finally said through gritted teeth. "So everything's wrong. Besides, there's someone else my heart belongs to; I could never betray her and give it to someone who is nothing compared to her." Raina just smirked and kissed him once more, and it took everything in him not to pursue it any farther. "Oh that's what you think Wonder Boy," she cooed once more, stroking his face. "Before long, though, you'll forget all about your silly morals and your little made up girlfriend and I'll be there when your heart changes it's mind. Trust me on that; you'll fall so far in love with me, you won't know what hit you."

She turned around and walked away, dissolving into the shadows, and seconds later, her power evaporated and Robin was released from the wall. He fell to the ground, thinking about what she had said. He had felt something when she kissed him, something he longed for and he couldn't push it away, no matter how hard he tried to. _Raven's gone, _his brain threw out at him. _She left, quit the team and she's not coming back. You lost your chance with her when you took advantage of her and used her. Maybe this Raina could help you, give you someone to love again, someone to love you back_. "No," he growled, talking to himself as he wandered around the warehouse trying to find his friends. "Raina doesn't love me, she's only doing what Slade asked her to do. It's just a big joke, she doesn't care for me like that, she doesn't even know me and I don't know her either. How can I love someone I just met?"

Robin's thoughts were still stuck on Raina as he found the other Titans and got everyone free and back to the tower to regroup and re-plan their next strategy. They all decided this new lackey, Raina, was going to give them major trouble and so they needed to come up with a new way to defend themselves against her. Everyone noticed that Robin's mind was elsewhere but no one knew why and they weren't about to ask either. That night in bed, Robin's dreams were full of extremely graphic visions about what he wanted to do next time he saw the elusive, tempting Raina. He woke up with a start around two in the morning, sweating bullets, harder than he could ever remember being before, and one thought stuck in his head: _I'm in love with the enemy..._

* * *

Back at Slade's Hideout

Raina had returned with a small smile playing about on her lips; Slade assumed that she had it because she had defeated an entire team of worthy adversaries, but even he couldn't imagine what was making his new creation so happy. Raina went straight into her room, took a hot shower, slipped into her silk nightie and went to bed. Her entire night was filled with wondrous dreams about what she wanted to with her captured bird. She slept better than she had before that night, content in what she had discovered upon returning from her mission: _This feels so wonderful, I never thought I'd be able to feel this happy. I can't believe it... I actually fell in love..._

A/N: WOOT! I did it! I managed to sneak enough time in to write a new chapter! Go me! I'm so excited. Now I just have to find some time to write the next chapters, He he! Was it good enough for y'all? Did I disappoint or was it everything you expected? Review and let me know what you think?


	5. Maybe being a villain is my calling

Teen Titans: I Need Her

Chapter Five: _Maybe being a villain **is **my calling_

Richard spent the next four days endlessly researching Slade, trying to figure out his new apprentice, Raina. He didn't know which was more frustrating: the fact that he couldn't find out anything about her or the now stubborn fact that he was inexplicably drawn to this mysterious enemy. Richard sighed, putting down the papers in his hands and rubbing his temples. With great strength, he managed to get up and go into the kitchen to get some food. Terra was the only one there when he walked in and so he made himself a sandwich and sat opposite the forceful blonde with whom he shared the same thoughts about Raven's disappearance.

"Hey," Terra managed to say in between bites of her pizza. "Nice to finally see you again. What's it been, two, three years?"

Richard half-smirked at her. "Ha ha, very funny Terra. You know I've been working on the Slade case, trying to figure out who this Raina is."

"Yeah, I know," she said. "I kinda figured with Slade being back, you would go all obsessive again. But I'm not complaining." She added quickly, seeing his look of contempt. "That Raina is definitely something different, I tell ya. Slade really isn't joking around with her; I think he really is trying to take us down for good. No half assed ploys to get you or me back this time around. I just can't help but think he's holding something over her head, ya know?"

Richard glanced up from his food, confused. "No," he said slowly. "I don't know. What are you talking about?"

"Well," she sighed, finally giving up on the now cold pizza in front of her. "I just have this weird feeling about everything. You know, when we were in that warehouse fighting the H.I.V.E. and Raina came in, at first I wasn't afraid of her, and I'm still not. There was just something unsettling about her; like maybe she wasn't always evil like that, maybe she's just like us in the sense that Slade is holding something over her head. That was when I told her we'd help her, that whatever Slade was holding over her, we could take care of it and she wouldn't have to worry about it anymore."

She paused. "Then she told me that Slade _wasn't _holding anything over her, that he was _helping _her. I didn't have a clue what she was getting at then and I still don't know now. But just knowing Slade and how he works..."

"He's up to something," Richard interrupted, his anger rising at the thought of Slade's devious tricks. "And something tells me that Raina doesn't think anything of it. Maybe you are right Terra, maybe Raina really isn't all that bad and Slade is really just messing with her like he did with us."

Terra shifted in her seat, not really wanting to see what Richard's reaction would be to her next words. "Yeah, Dick," she said quietly. "I know it all seems plausible, and I can't help but think it's the truth too. But I think we all need to be prepared just in case that isn't really what Slade is doing and Raina really is evil."

Richard just nodded and finished off his sandwich.

He really didn't want to think he was falling for someone who could willingly be part of Slade's group. Even worse, he didn't want his friends to think bad of him for falling for someone with such a shady repertoire. Deep down inside, Richard had to believe there was good in Raina, that his body was responding to what lay underneath the villainess's cold, uncaring demeanor. He just had to believe it; this was along the lines of everything he had felt for Raven when she first joined the Titans, and he had given her a chance, so why not this girl as well? Richard got up from the table, washed his dish and went to head up to the roof to think about everything.

"Dick?" Terra called before her could leave.

"Yeah?" he said, not turning around.

"Promise me you won't go and do anything stupid? I, we all know how bad you get when Slade is involved, so can you please just promise me you'll be safe and careful this time around? We already lost Raven....I don't think we could stand to lose you too."

Richard's shoulders slumped as he turned around and the corners of his eyes grew wet at the mention of his lost love. "I promise," he whispered after a second, before turning back around and heading up to the roof. "I promise."

Raina woke up that morning, still pleased in the fact that she had accomplished her first mission and that Slade had finally turned up the heat on his worthless minions. He had been pushing Gizmo and Mammoth all week after the warehouse incident, giving Raina and Jinx some time off to train individually and get to know each other better. Raina already felt a bond with Jinx from the very beginning and she liked the pink-haired rebel more than anyone else, including her new host. Jinx had seemed hesitant at first about sharing her life with the new girl, but she soon opened up quite freely after Raina had made a comment to Slade about feeling uneasy around the former H.A.E.Y.P. students.

"Jinx?" Raina asked suddenly, coming out of her trance-like state and turning to her teammate on the opposite side of the gym. "Can I ask you something that's been bugging me for a few days?" J

inx landed her roundhouse perfectly and came over to sit down on the floor next to her. "Sure, Rainy," she spurred, using the childlike nickname she had coined. "What's troubling your devious little mind there?"

Raina sighed heavily at the nickname she wouldn't let anyone else use and rolled her eyes.

"Well, when I was helping out at the warehouse earlier in the week, I noticed something about the Titans that has been bugging me ever since. I tried asking Slade about it, but he seems obsessed with making those little snotrags better; something which I think is a lost cause."

Jinx giggled slightly, nodded her head in agreement, and let her new friend continue.

"Anyway, moving on... as I am sure you know, Slade had me studying the Titans' profiles left and right; I had read and reread everything in those folders so many times that I probably knew more about them than they did about themselves. Well, when I was on the mission and fighting them, I noticed something odd and I felt like something was out of place, or rather _missing _from its place."

Jinx leaned back on her elbows and narrowed her eyes at Raina. "What do you mean?" she asked. "What in the world could have been missing from its place?"

"A Titan," Raina answered simply, gauging her companion's reaction. "The third girl to be exact. Raven, the half-demon from Azareth."

"I know who she is," Jinx snapped, eyes growing wide. "But what would it matter if she wasn't there? It just made things easier, didn't it?"

"Well, yeah," Raina growled, angry at her friend's lack of concern. "Of course it was easier. But Slade had me prepared to fight her, regardless of anything else and she wasn't there. But what really got me, was the fact that none of the Titans seemed to be worried about her. I should know; I read their minds before I went in to fight. So, what I want to know is, if Slade doesn't really know what happened, or if someone isn't letting on that they know what is going on. Do you know anything about why she wouldn't have been there?"

Jinx fidgeted for a second before she abruptly stood up, brushed off her skirt, and looked down at Raina. "Listen, Rainy," she hissed. "I really shouldn't be talking to you about this, I don't know exactly how Slade would feel if I was the one to tell you. If you really are that desperate to know, then I suggest finding our 'wonderful' boss and asking him yourself. Good luck."

With that, she spun on her heel and rushed out down the hall to her room. Truth be told, Jinx wasn't intentionally being curt with her redheaded coworker, she was, in fact, more worried than anything as she plopped down on her bed and pulled out her communicator.

"Slade," she said, not pausing to wait for an answer. "We have a problem."

It took a few minutes before the device crackled back at her and Slade responded. "What kind of problem?"

"It's Raina," she answered. "She was asking about Raven today. Wanted to know why she wasn't at the warehouse."

"Well," he demanded harshly. "What did you say? What did you tell her?" Jinx sighed as she heard the unmistakable panic in his voice.

"Nothing. I told her to go find you if she really wanted to know. Normally I wouldn't have bothered you, but I wasn't sure if we had thought this part through. What exactly are we going to tell her about Raven?"

"Simple," he cooed, using the tone that still sent shivers down her spine after all these years. "Meet me in the lab. And bring Raina too. It's time to tell her of the horrible fate of the _indestructible _sorceress."

Jinx didn't bother responding to him, she just stood up and went to go retrieve Raina from the gym. When she found her she simply told her she was taking her to see Slade so he could explain to her what had happened and why he had not told her before. She felt a slight pang of guilt lying to her new friend, but she quickly pushed away, writing it off as a side-effect of not having anything to eat yet today.

Raina sat there quietly in Slade's lab as she waited to find out the answer to the question that had been haunting her since the mission. Of course, the incomparable Robin had also been haunting her since that night, but she wasn't about to let on that not only had she enjoyed seducing the dark hero, but she had undoubtedly fallen for him as well, and hard at that. She waited for what seemed like an eternity and when Slade finally spoke she was not prepared for what he was about to tell her in any way, shape, or form.

"My dear Raina," he began, holding his hands behind his back and pacing in front of her, throwing little glances at Jinx off to her side. "I, first of all, hope that you were not offended with the way Jinx answered your question. It was quite rude, but you must understand that she had very good reasoning. You see Raina, I neglected to tell you about the missing Raven because I did not want to burden you with unnecessary emotions and, to be frank, I was not even sure you would question her disappearance, making my job all the easier."

He paused and stopped to sit down in front of her. "Raina, I do not want you to feel any remorse for what I am about to tell you; it was unavoidable and I am sure that whatever happened, it happened with very good reasons. I do not know, I will admit, exactly what transpired in the alley where I found you, I only know that when I found you, you were not alone. In fact, I thought that it was my lucky day; I had found a young woman who could possibly help me at the same time a very strong enemy of mine had been taken out."

Raina's eyes flickered with an unknown emotion for a moment before the urge to feel sad was repressed by something inside and she let Slade continue.

"I don't know how it happened or even why it happened, but the most I can gather is that you and the other girl must have met in the alley and a fight ensued. And, as any true fight goes, one was bound to win and one to lose. Obviously, you were the winner in that case."

Raina felt truly sorry she could not remember defeating this person, but not sorry that she did. "Are you trying to tell me that _I killed _this Titan? This _invincible _Raven? That I managed to accomplish a feat that no one has ever been able to do before?"

Slade nodded. "Yes Raina. You killed Raven outside my lair. You defeated a very worthy opponent."

Raina just shook her head. "But I don't understand; if Raven was a true Titan, then why would we have fought like that? I don't remember anything, but from the way you made these heroes out to be, they wouldn't just get into a fight with any random person they saw. No matter what was said or anything."

"All that is very true," Slade reassured her. "The Titans are _very_ righteous beings. One thing, though, that I have thought might make more sense, is the fact that we have found something out about your origins. It appears, dear, that you also hail from Azareth. Maybe, and I might be going out on a limb here, but just maybe you and Raven met in the alley, recognized each other and then fought. Again, as I said before, I know not of what was said or exchanged between you two; only that when I found you outside, you were barely breathing and Raven was dead."

"That still doesn't explain why we would have fought! Even if I was the one to attack first for whatever reason. The Titans always fight to protect and when they are facing villains it is only to defeat, not to _kill_," Raina sputtered.

Beneath his haunting mask, Slade's lips curled upward as he put the final touches on his master plan. "Yes that's true," Slade simply replied. "But, alas, Raven was no ordinary Titan. She was...er... _different_... from the others. Raven has had problems before with controlling her emotions; these problems lead to her almost killing an associate of mine. Not to mention, she did slay her father not too long ago. You see, the other Titans have always been very careful around her and I am sure they have thought endlessly about getting rid of her. You probably did them a favor."

Raina leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. "Well that would definitely explain why none of the other Titans were thinking about her; why none of them cared that she wasn't there at the warehouse."

_I can't believe I don't remember killing this girl, _she thought emotionlessly. _I'm not really worried about killing her if she really didn't mean that much to the Titans. Sheesh, if I feel this careless about a murder I committed that I don't even remember, then maybe I **was **evil before Slade found me. Maybe being a villain **is **my calling. Everything does feel somewhat right, being here and all, I mean. Save for the whole falling-in-love-with-the-enemy-thing; that doesn't exactly scream 'Bad Guy!'_

Raina simply shrugged at everything and left the room, leaving Slade just standing there and Jinx looking quite perplexed.

_Raven really **is **dead_, she thought, shaking her head and turning around to go back to her room._ I absolutely hated her, but she was the only one worth it when it came to kicking Titan ass. Raven might be gone, but Raina is here now; I guess I can finally have someone to call a trustworthy partner, that's even better than having some stupid opponent_.

She plopped onto her bed and closed her eyes, falling fast asleep in a few minutes. Meanwhile, back in the lab, Slade walked out the door and back into the training room where he had left the boys to their session.

"You two," he said cooly, glaring at the two imbeciles sprawled out on the floor. "I can't believe how pathetic you are. Raina was right, I don't know why I ever kept you two worthless idiots. You're completely useless. Get up and get out of my site before I take her suggestion and get rid of you two for good. _Now_!"

Gizmo and Mammoth hopped up quicker than they ever had, apologizing profusely to their boss and running down the hall, they left out the alley door and kept running until they had reached some swanky, dank bar on the far side of town.

"Scrum-buffing Slade!" Gizmo shrieked, slamming his glass down and turning to look at his oversized and uneducated companion after they had been there for almost an hour. "Who does he think he is anyway? Calling us useless and pathetic and taking that pit-sniffing Raina's side! He would be so lost if it weren't for us; all it would take was one simple phone call and his whole plan would be blown wide open! I, _we _did so much for this little game he's playing, but do you think he remembers that? That he's grateful for all the help we contributed? _No_, of course not. He's got Raina now and that's all that matters. Boy if the Titans ever found out what really happened, Slade wouldn't have anything to hold over them, now would he?"

"Why don't you tell us what really happened then?" came a burly voice from behind the evil accomplices.

Gizmo's eyes went wide and Mammoth nearly spit out his food all over the counter.

"Shit!" he screamed as a large hand closed over his head and yanked him out of his seat.

"I'm waiting..." the voice said once more, tapping his heavy foot impatiently on the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, across town,

Raina couldn't take it anymore and so she had dug around in her closet to find something remotely normal-looking and left. The training and silence that had overcome the lair after her talk with Slade had been too much and she decided she needed to get out and go do something. Slade never really gave her any rules regarding her leaving and she had just seen Gizmo and Mammoth hurl themselves outside so she figured what harm could it do if she went out to a club for the night?

Raina finally settled on a very low cut white halter top that left her back completely bare and her chest once more visible to those halfway across the country. She found a black leather mini-skirt with tiny slits on the sides and black stiletto heels buried in her closet. She let her hair hang down loosely, cascading back and forth against her hips as she sashayed into the club she had found while out walking.

It was a well-known place for the seedier-type of people, hosting a dark and gothic-type club in the basement and a kind of crappy motel on the upper floors. Like most of its customers, the place was cheap, easy and smelled a little funky, but Raina found comfort in the despair there, just wanting to find a place where no one knew her and she could let go for the evening. Little did she know, but tonight was going to be a major turning point in her life and the next twenty four hours would hold incredible pain for all those involved.

* * *

Cyborg paced in front of the two chairs in the solitary back room of the bar, glaring at his 'guests.' He had gotten a call from HotSpot that the two were bumming around town and so him, Beast Boy and Robin had gone to see what they could get out of them.

"So, are you guys gonna talk, or are we going to have to beat it out of you?" he demanded harshly. Mammoth and Gizmo struggled incessantly against their steel ropes but it was to no avail, they were not going anywhere anytime soon.

"You asswipes really wanna know what we know?" Gizmo yelled at his ultimate enemies as they stared at him.

"Yeah," Beast Boy piped up. "That would be nice. I mean, we really haven't got all day to just sit here and watch you rot. I'm getting hungry."

Mammoth snorted at the little green guy and growled at him, remembering the wonderful sandwich he had been eating not too long ago.

"Fine," Gizmo relented. "I'll tell ya. But youse guys gotta promise to let us go after I tell you. Got it?"

Cyborg walked over to him and leaned down so he was eye level with him. "You know you're not really in any position to be demanding things, don't ya half-pint?" he spat.

Gizmo only stuck his tongue out at him. In a record time that would have embarrassed the Flash, Robin was at his side and throttling his neck.

"Listen, you puny little munchkin," he growled, releasing his shirt and throwing him back on the ground. "Just tell us what you know and we'll spare your life for today!"

Gizmo just gulped and chuckled nervously. "Heh heh. Alright, well here's what we know," he managed to squeak out. "You see, Slade found Raina in the alley outside his lair..which I am not telling you zit-poppers where it is! Anyway, she's some rebel assassin or something from Azareth and she doesn't remember anything about her past. Slade promised her he would help her find out whatever she wanted to know in exchange for her help, or rather her protection. Raina agreed and the rest is history; she's working with us now which is something we're not too happy about since old Slade decided she was more valuable than us."

Robin eyed him warily, trying to figure out if his story was the real deal or not.

"Truth?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Truth," Gizmo repeated, smiling forcibly.

Robin just nodded over at Cyborg who hesitantly went over to the stupid duo and untied them, watching them as they ran as fast as their legs could carry them back to their headquarters.

"I can't believe we let them go. Are you sure they were telling the truth? I mean, that all seemed _way _too easy," Cy murmured.

"Yeah," Beast Boy squeaked. "They didn't even tell us anything useful!"

"Yes they did," Robin replied coldly, uncrossing his arms and heading for the door. "They gave us more information on Raina, which is what we have been waiting for. Cy, you and BB head back to the Tower and see what you can find out with this new information we have. Any leads you can get tonight, send Terra, Speedy and Starfire out to follow up on them."

"Sure," Cyborg replied, his good eye narrowing. "But where are you going? We don't even know where to begin?"

They started to follow Robin as he went outside, hopped onto his R-cycle, revved the engine and started to drive away.

"I'm going out," he answered in a tone rivaling that of the Goth Girl's infamous monotone. "I need to go somewhere and think about stuff." Beast Boy just shrugged as he clambered into the T-car with Cy and they left for home, leaving their brooding leader to sort out whatever demons were plaguing him once more.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's kinda short and all, but I promise the fun stuff is coming up soon! Next chapter if possible! Maybe a little bit of a lemon (Is that the right word? I have no idea what these fruity words mean!!! :) ) and some more action. I promise everything will be revealed shortly. In the meantime I hope this will do. I should be updating The Only Way and Wild, Wild West in the next week or two. Enjoy!


	6. Guess what Robin? I hit you

Teen Titans: I Need Her

Chapter Six: Guess what Robin?** I** hit you

* * *

Raina wandered around aimlessly, the deafening music overwhelming her senses and she let herself relax for once. She had been training relentlessly at Slade's lair and she just needed a chance to get away and go somewhere where everyone _didn't _want to destroy her. Also, she needed a place she could go and get her thoughts in order, truly trying to figure out how she had fallen in love with the enemy.

_Slade wanted to make him fall in love with me_, she thought, twirling the straw around in her drink as she sat underneath the flashing lights in the club. _I have definitely seduced him, but **I** wasn't supposed to fall for **him**. I mean, can I, really? Slade only wants me to get close to him so he can blind side him and then crush him. Maybe I should try to get rid of these feelings, they're only going to cause me to get caught up in something that could destroy me from the inside out. That would not be pr..._

Raina was shaken out of her thoughts as a big, burly, thoroughly intimidating biker saddled up next to her and tried to grope her. She tried to pushing him away but that just seemed to make the drunken idiot pursue her more.

"Ugh, this is getting tiring," she muttered to herself.

With that she stood up, summoned her powers, grabbed the gorilla-sized man like he was no lighter than a piece of paper and threw him across the dark club. She couldn't see that far, but she heard the sickening crack as his body hit the wall and slumped down to the floor unconscious. No one paid any attention, as most of the people there were low enough on the social scales that it made no difference if someone was taken out of their dreary lives.

Raina brushed off her hands and was about to return to her drink when all of a sudden she was hit with someone's thoughts screaming out in her head,_ RAINA! _She immediately whirled around, looking for whoever's thoughts had screamed her name, knowing who she was and probably what she had just done with the heavy man.

When she could not see anyone in her immediate vicinity who she recognized, she shut her eyes and projected her mind out over the club to find her mystery identifier. Her mind swooped over the heads of those closest to the wall where she threw the insolent pig earlier and near the bar she suddenly knew who she was looking for, who ironically was also looking for her now as well.

"Well," she smirked, leaving her drink behind and walking seductively over to her visitor to pay a visit. "It seems as if my night just got a _Hell _of a lot better. Forget Slade's plans; I am my own person and tonight is going to be all about what _I_ want and what I_ need_." She licked her lips and maneuvered her way through the thriving mass of dancing, sweaty bodies.

* * *

Over on the other side of the club, the dark hero was frantically searching the crowd of moving bodies to see where she was.

_I know she's here_, he thought. _I know that was her power surrounding that moron who flew into the wall over there. Now where is she, I have to find her! _

He began to search once more and suddenly he spotted a flash of red over to his right. He turned so fast that he knocked over his soda and the bartender gave him a frustrated glare. He didn't say anything, though, since the young man had been a good patron here for the last few months, trying to drown his sorrows in endless alcohol and dark, depressing music. Robin craned his neck to see over the people to see if he could catch another glimpse of her. Robin clenched his fists out of habit as his patience was wearing thin; tonight was the night, he knew, that he would get his chance to finally get Raina out of his system.

_Oh, all the things I want to do once I get my hands on her, _he thought, his heart race quickening. _Why I would..._

_What **would **you do now, Wonder Boy? _a tittering voice sounded in his head.

"Raina!" he shouted, spinning around, looking to see where she had snuck up on him from.

_Uh uh, Robin_, taunted the voice again. _I'm not there. _He spun around again, and the cackling in his head came once more. _Not there either. Ha ha. I'm not where you can see me, dear boy. I'm all in your head. _

Robin finally understood what she was doing, calmed himself and thought back at her. _Where are you, Raina? I know you're here in the club with me, I saw that guy you threw. So, why don't you come out of whatever little hiding spot you're in and let's talk._

_Oh, I'm sure all you want to do is **talk**, huh? _She laughed throatily in his mind. _Why don't you come and look for me if you're so desperate to find me? _

Robin looked around carefully, slowly, and as his gaze came upon an open circle of dancers he caught a glimpse of his elusive beauty. Without hesitation he moved towards her, following the bright red beacon that was her hair that stood out among the darkness amidst the club and all its patrons. He rounded the corner that she had just disappeared behind and he lost her again. He searched around, panicking, looking for her once more, wanting to revel in the perfection that she was.

_Don't panic now_, she thought at him._ I'm right here_. _Didn't I tell you you would fall so far in love you wouldn't know what hit you?...Well, guess what Robin?** I** hit you...._

His eyes glanced over to the side and he saw her walking away from him, heading towards the stairs leading up the motel. As she felt his eyes upon her, she looked back over her shoulder, smiling devilishly at him, and she winked at him. She continued up the stairs, weaving her way through the throng of people just entering the dance hall.

Robin gulped as she winked at him and started up the steps. He clearly saw she was not in her uniform, watching as her slender, pale legs practically floated upstairs, carrying her in that oh-so-short black miniskirt. Robin felt his own pants tighten down below as he imagined himself slipping off that tiny, nonexistent piece of leather and kissing his way up those gorgeous legs.

He quickly pushed those thoughts aside and made his legs try to move to follow her and claim his prize. He bounded up the stairs, searching the lobby of the seedy motel he found himself in, looking for any sign of his forbidden treasure. His mind felt clouded as all he could think about was finding Raina and having his way with her. A sultry chuckle hit his ears as he saw her laughing near a doorway leading up more stairs to the upper level rooms.

When she saw him looking her way she lifted a petite hand up to her mouth, kissed her palm, and blew a kiss to the dark bird. She put a little bit of her powers and emotions into the invitation and so an actual kiss made out of mist wound its way through the people separating them and landed itself right on the corner of his lips.

Robin swore he could taste her once more and he shut his eyes, wanting to keep the feeling her kiss gave him forever in his memories. When he opened his eyes, he caught the fleeting heel of her strappy sandals turning onto the first floor and heading left. He sprinted across the room and flung himself up the stairs, desperately needing to find her. When he rounded the corner of the floor and went left, is jaw dropped as he stared at the seemingly never-ending hallway of identical doors.

He had not seen which door she went in and his heart got caught in his throat; he could not, _would _not, lose her like this after all he done to try and find her and forget about all his past indiscretions. He slowly began to walk down the hallway trying to figure out which door to enter.

"Raina?" he whispered, his voice catching in his dry throat. "Raina, where are you? Which room are you in?"

_Oh, come now, Darling, _she teased him in his head. _You didn't think I was actually going to make this **easy **for you, did you? This way makes it way more fun. Come on now and use your head._

Robin shook his head in disbelief, kicking himself for not realizing that was the only answer he was going to get from her. He stopped in the middle of the hallway and took another look at the rooms on either side of him. Looking closer at the room numbers he smirked, laughing inside at the room he was sure Raina had picked.

He placed his hand on the knob to room number 696 and took a deep breath, for there was no going back now. He smiled once again as he looked at the numbers on the door; the number 9 had fallen off slightly and it now read 666 on the front of the door.

He turned the handle to the room, opening the door easily, letting him know he had made the right choice. He walked into the dark room and closed the door behind him. He was so busy trying to see Raina in the dark that he failed to notice the red mist that formed into the figure of a young woman behind him and he didn't realize anyone else was even there until he felt her warm breath cascading across the nape of his neck.

"See, I knew you would find your way," she purred into his ear, looping her hands over his shoulders. "Now wasn't that a fun game, Boy Wonder?"

In one swift movement that would have embarrassed the Flash twice in one day, Robin grabbed her wrists, turned around, pushed her against the wall and enveloped her mouth with his, pinning her hands up next to her head. He expected her to fight him, but she only struggled for a second before allowing herself to be dominated as Robin saw fit, loving the fact that tonight she would have her moment with her new pet. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, Robin pulled away and locked his gaze with her orange half shut orbs.

"We really shouldn't be doing this," he whispered shakily, resting his forehead against hers. "It's wrong Raina; you're the enemy."

Raina just shook her head, twisted her hands out of his and brought them to cup his face. She made him look her in the eyes as she slowly peeled away his mask, revealing golden amber eyes full of confusion staring back at her.

"Now we're not enemies," she murmured, her throat scratchy and full of emotions she didn't even knew she had. "Now we're simply two people doing something we both want... You _do _want this, don't you...?"

Robin shut his eyes, no longer caring that Raina could possibly tell Slade who he was underneath the mask.

"No I don't want this," he answered, opening his eyes to see hers look down in rejection. He brought his hand from his side and caressed her cheek, shuddering as she closed her eyes and leaned into his fiery touch.

"I _need _this," he said at last, leaning down to be level with her face. Her orange cat-like eyes flew open in surprise and Robin smiled at her. "I need you, Raina. I need this night together with you before I go crazy, before I go against my better judgement and turn away, always regretting what might have been."

She smiled softly and her beauty seemed to grow infinitely as he stared at her and moved forward to claim her mouth once more. He kissed her softly this time, not as long as last time, and then moved down her neck, leaving a trail of kisses from her jaw to the crook of her neck. He began suckling on her soft skin and Raina let her head fall back against the wall, allowing him more room; he applied more pressure and Raina moaned deep in her throat, wallowing in the pleasure these sensations brought.

Raina's moaning only made Robin press harder, wanting to hear more of her wonderful voice, but after a few minutes he decided he needed to taste more of her. He moved back up to her lips, moving his tongue inside her mouth, as they both moaned at the new touch. Their senses flew out the window at that moment and Raina knew she needed Robin; she had felt so alone and out of place lately and she knew she needed Robin to complete her, to make her feel human once more.

As close as their bodies were pressed together, it wasn't enough for her and she needed to feel even closer to him at this moment, so she lifted her leg up, slipping her sandal off and trailing her foot up his leg. He quickly caught onto her travels, moved his hand down from her arms and latched onto her thigh, drawing it up around his waist and lifting her up to encircle his waist with both her legs.

While lifting her other leg, Raina's other shoe fell off, but she didn't care because she wasn't going to be needing them much more tonight. Robin's hand slipped up and down her thigh, each time traveling farther up towards her rear and the part of her he most wanted to feel tonight. Raina was now practically eye level with him and she could feel his erection pressing up against her heated region, feeling every bit of movement beneath the tiny skirt which was now bunched up around her hips so she could push her self as close as possible to his warm body.

Robin groaned loudly as she pushed herself closer to him, eliciting wonderful sensations he never knew he could feel. He shifted his feet quickly, removing his shoes and socks as he stood there, never once taking his mouth away from Raina's. He needed to have her now so he moved away from the wall and carried her over to the bed in the middle of the room; he laid her down once again never separating from her luscious lips.

Raina used her legs around his waist to help as she flipped him over and straddled his lap. She pulled away from his face, much to his displeasure, and smirked at him. Her eyes glowed bright orange and Robin noticed his shirt enclosed in her red mist as she used her powers to quickly rip his shirt off without doing any damage to it. When her orange eyes returned to normal she was smiling and Robin was silently chuckling.

"Well, that's one way to get the job done," he joked as he sat up and kissed her once more quickly.

After the kiss, he reached around to her neck and untied her shirt, waiting to see what pleasures lay beneath the skimpy cloth. As he lifted the shirt over her head he thought he had found pure perfection in the perky breasts that lay in front of him. He tossed the shirt somewhere over in the darkness as he leaned down to place light, feathery kisses down her chest, stopping at her right breast and drawing circles around her nipple with his tongue.

Raina gasped as he took it into his mouth and began sucking it and kneading it with his tongue. Her breath became ragged even more as he moved over to repeat the process on the other one. Her hand flew up to his back and she unconsciously began to push him closer to her chest, wanting more. Much to her dismay, he came back to her face and before she could move down to his next article of clothing, his hands found her neck and he began to finger the choker that still resided on her neck.

"No," she said sternly, knocking Robin out of his sex-induced stupor as her hands pushed his away. "Don't touch the necklace. That stays."

"Why?" he asked, confused as to why she wanted to cover her slender neck with the somewhat large pendant. "I don't understand. I promise I won't hurt it."

"I know," she said. "But you would hurt me... Just trust me, you want the necklace to stay on."

Robin reluctantly accepted her vague answer and allowed himself to be pushed onto his back by her tiny, but powerful hands. Those same hands quickly flew down to his belt buckle, unclasping it and tossing it over somewhere in the vicinity of where her shirt landed earlier.

She unzipped his pants and slowly, painfully slowly in his opinion, eased them down his legs and off into the darkness surrounding them. She eyed the large tent in his boxers with such a desire that nearly sent Robin off alone on the look in her eyes. Her eyes went orange once again and as Robin looked down he saw his boxers glowing red and all of a sudden they just disappeared as she teleported them to some dark obscure corner.

"Boy, you sure are one to get right down to the point, aren't you?" he teased before he quickly flipped over and pinned her beneath his strong body. "Well, now it's my turn to act impatient."

He grinned mischievously at her as he reached over her shoulder to grab his knife that he had thrown onto the night stand before they hit the bed. She eyed the dagger with a mixture of wonderment and slight fear as he traced the glinting blade across her abdomen and down to her leather miniskirt. In an instant he had slit her skirt with his knife, lifted it out from under her and was now working on her....underwear? He paused for a moment while she laughed at the fact that she had managed to shock the oblivious hero.

"What's the matter little birdie?" she taunted, grabbing his knife and tossing it away. "Never heard of 'going commando?'"

Robin just shook his head in disbelief and got caught up in her infectious laughter as he moved closer to seize her lips with his. Their tongues did battle once more, Raina moaning not only because of that but because of the proximity of his member to her nether regions. She found herself bucking lightly, trying to decrease the space in between them, wanting nothing more than to feel the pure bliss of him inside of her.

Robin caught onto her attempts, smiled against her lips, and moved his hips closer to hers, inching closer with every second. He teased her greatly by getting close enough where she could feel him and then quickly pulling away, forcing her to squirm underneath him.

Robin leaned down, licking her earlobe and breathing into her ear, "Come on now Raina, I wanna hear you beg for it. Tell me how much you need it."

Raina moaned as he teased her once more and she couldn't hold it in any longer. "Damn it, Robin. Stop it, I need you! I need you so bad! NOW!"

Robin shifted his hips perfectly above her and smirked as he finally thrust fully into her, creating waves of immense pleasure for both parties. Robin moaned as he moved in and out of her warm folds, feeling almost at home inside this incomparable woman.

Raina couldn't believe how wonderful it felt to have him inside her, how perfect it felt to have him complete her. The two lovers moved together as one, the pace considerably slower, each losing themself completely in the unspoken rhythm they had unknowingly slipped into as they melded their mouths together once more.

The complete euphoria was everything they could have imagined, each one immersed in the passion they could not deny. Their minds grew clouded as they neared the climax, neither one really comprehending what they were doing anymore.

Robin could feel the pressure building up inside of him and he unconsciously quickened his pace. Raina could feel herself coming as well and wanted to prolong the moment as long as possible. As the moment was on top of her, she reached her orgasmic point and she said the only thing she could think of...

"Oh god!" she cried, scratching her nails into Robin's back with the intense feeling. "Oh Robin...I..I...I....love....you...."

With that last word, she came completely, contracting her walls around Robin, causing him also to release inside her. Robin buried his head into her neck, smelling the exotic, yet familiar scent of jasmine and lavender as the feeling made his mind connect it to a previous memory of his long forgotten night with his Gothic Goddess. His mind still clotted with his drunken memories and the state he was already in created the perfect mixture with which to drastically change the near future.

"Oh," he cried out, clasping the sheets on either side of him. "Oh...I ...love ....you...Ra........Raven...."

He collapsed on top of her, not even realizing her body had gone stiff and her eyes were wide with disbelief. Raina fought to make her bottom lip stop trembling, but it was hard to think that this entire night, this _perfect _moment, meant nothing to him, that _she _meant nothing to him.

She wriggled out from underneath him and sat up in a rush, grabbing the sheets around her to cover up. She squeezed her eyes shut to try and stop the tears from falling; she was strong, she was the bad guy, she wasn't supposed to cry over something so stupid. But the fact that he had said that name, _her _name.... it just hurt too much for words.

Finally realizing she had moved away from him, Robin sat up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Raina?" he asked innocently, confusion laced in his words. "Raina, what's wrong? Talk to me!"

"Don't. _Touch_. Me," she growled, wrenching her shoulder away from his touch as she stood up and started to find her clothes in the dark. "Don't you _fucking _touch me. I can't believe you."

Robin scrambled to get re-oriented as he reeled from her words and tried to figure out what had happened to change the mood so quickly.

"Raina, wait," he pleaded, finding his boxers and slipping them on as she used her powers to re-sew her skirt back together and put it back on. "What happened? Did I do something? What? You have to tell me, I don't know what I did. Please!"

Raina's eyes lit up bright orange as she did an about-face and glared at him. "Are you telling me you don't know what you did? What you just said to me?" she screamed at him, her anger welling up inside as she found her top and retied it.

He shook his head, trying desperately to think of what he had said, but his mind was so muddled that he couldn't recall much.

"Hmph," she said, brushing past him to grab her shoes. "Well, then let me fill you in, _Wonder Boy_." She paused for a second as she fiddled with the straps on her sandals. "You, you bastard, just called me _Raven_. I can't believe you called me that, that..._bitch's _name!"

Robin's eyes grew wide as he realized his slip of the tongue and was genuinely sorry, that was until he realized what Raina had just said in return hit a sore spot.

"Raina, oh gosh, I'm really sor-" he began, noticing the venom in her voice. "Wait a second, what did you just say?

"You heard me," she hissed at him, moving to walk out past him. "You called me that Bitch Raven. I can't believe you, you are such a prick."

"Don't you ever call her that!" he yelled, grabbing her arm and throwing her against the wall, slamming her frail body hard. "Raven is NOT a bitch. Raven is more than you could ever even hope to be!"

Raina glared at him, ignoring the throbbing coming from both her pounding head and her now bruised arm being crushed by his strong hand. She struggled to get out of his grasp, but he only held on tighter, determined to put her in her place.

"Let me go," she demanded, narrowing her eyes at him.

"No!" he refused, grabbing even tighter and pointing a finger in her face accusingly. "You can not say anything to me about Raven, _ever_! Raven was perfect in every way. Raven, she was...I.. I loved her. I still love her and nothing can change that. Not even you. You're not even worth being loved. You work for _Slade_, for the bad guys, so you don't even know what it's like to be on the right side. You're just plain evil, inhuman, worthless; no one could ever even _learn_ how to love someone as awful as you."

"FUCK YOU!" she screamed, finally using her powers to throw him across the room. "Fuck _you_, Boy Wonder! Slade told me how awful your precious little Raven really was, and believe me, I'm a _saint _compared to _her_. I'm not the half-demon, in case you hadn't realized!" She paused to take a breath, not even bothering to hide the tears streaming down her face as her heart broke into microscopic pieces.

"You're wrong, you know that? About me not worth being loved? But just so you know, I'm not on _anyone's _side, ok? I have absolutely no clue as to who I am and Slade just happened to be there and offered to help me if I helped him. Besides, I am almost _exactly _like your stupid little Raven. The only difference is that I didn't pretend to be something I wasn't; I knew where I belonged, where probably even you belong too, Robin."

With that, she closed her eyes and teleported back outside, putting her halfway back to Slade's lair. Robin just sat there, slumped on the floor, letting Raina's words sink in down low. As the thoughts of everything that happened with both Raina and Raven bombarded him in the darkness, he couldn't stop the tears once more from falling as he knew how bad he had messed up any chances he ever had of truly being happy.

_First I drove Raven away, _he thought bitterly, _and I loved her more than anything. Then along comes Raina and I misjudged her and now she's gone too, back to Slade. I've officially hit rock bottom; I've lost everything I have ever truly loved._ Robin sat there thinking and crying for the next hour before he finally found the strength to return back home, depressed more than he had ever been.

* * *

It was well after three in the morning by the time Raina managed to find her way back to Slade's lair, and by then she had cried herself dry and had composed herself. No sooner than she had walked into the hallway that housed her room that she was blocked by a very menacing Slade in front of her.

"Where have you been?" he questioned harshly as Gizmo, Mammoth and Jinx came out of their rooms and eyed the duo warily.

Raina just sneered at him. "Doesn't matter. I'm back now." She tried to walk past him but instead was met with a solid fist connecting to her jaw, sending her flying onto the ground.

"Don't get snotty with me, you bitch," he warned, as she rubbed her jaw and glared at him. "I didn't say you could leave. Now, _where were you_?"

"It's none of your damn business," she snarled. "You're not my boss, you don't _own _me. I am free to go wherever I want."

Slade was by her side in a heartbeat and he grabbed her long hair, yanking her head back and standing on her hand, preventing her from going anywhere. Raina screamed as the pain coursed through her, more than she ever thought was possible in just one day.

"It is my business, my dear," he growled, pulling harder with every passing second. "Because you belong to me, do you understand? I am your boss and you are _not _free to do whatever you please. You are mine and you would do good _not _to forget that, understand?"

He ground his boot into her hand and Raina screamed even louder.

"Yes sir," she whimpered. "I u-understand!"

"Good," he said, letting go of her and throwing her onto the floor. "Now get cleaned up; you reek of sex and Titan stink. We have a mission later on tonight and I want you well rested to face your ex-lover and his pitiful friends." At her look of absolute horror he laughed a bone-chilling laugh.

"Oh yes, Raina, I know everything that happened tonight. You didn't think I was going to let my greatest investment just wander off without installing some sort of tracking and listening device, did you? But that's why I didn't hurt you as much as I originally intended, you see, you ended up just making my job all that easier. I told you those emotions were stupid and useless, Raina, but you didn't listen to me. You have no one to blame but yourself."

Raina couldn't help it anymore and she let the tears run down her face and she lay crumpled on the ground, defeated and broken as she felt completely and utterly alone in the world for the first time in so long. She felt insignificant, with no real home anywhere in the world, no real identity. She was just some madman's property now and now she didn't even have the handsome dark hero to save her anymore. Her sobs wracked her small body and the H.I.V.E. students couldn't tear their eyes away from the sad sight.

"Get to bed now!" Slade ordered them without even turning around to see them still standing there. "We have a busy day later on and you all need your rest. So go! NOW!"

Gizmo and Mammoth took heed, not wanting to feel their master's wrath twice in the last 24 hours, and slammed their doors shut and rushing off to bed. Jinx just stood there, taking pity in the sight that was her most trusted companion, her only friend, ever.

She felt her own tears in the corner of her eyes, something she hadn't felt since she was a small child, and she became scared. She quickly shut her door, hoping it would take the feeling of sadness away, but she could hear Raina's sobs through the door and she couldn't control it anymore; she slid down against her door and quietly began to cry for her broken and destroyed friend.

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? I know I should probably update my other stories, but I was on a roll with this one and couldn't stop. Let me know how it was, hopefully I didn't go too overboard to get my butt kicked off here! Review Review Review! 


	7. It’s going to be a doozy

Teen Titans: I Need Her

Chapter Seven: It's going to be a doozy...

* * *

It took Robin almost two hours to get home as he stayed in the room for some time, pondering everything that had happened lately. He returned to the Tower around four in the morning and was surprised to see one of the many windows lit up. He trudged up the stairs instead of taking the elevator, hoping that whoever was up would quickly go to bed; he didn't feel like talking to anyone about anything and all he wanted was to go to bed and forget about how bad he had messed up.

When he finally reached the main living area he thought he was home free because all of the lights were out, save for a small light above the stove which was always kept on for those who liked a late midnight snack. He smirked a little and went to head down the hallway that housed his room when a noise startled him.

"I didn't realize you needed that much time to think," a voice growled at him from the dark. Robin spun around and tried to see his companion, who was calmly drinking coffee at the kitchen table.

"What are you doing sitting here in the dark, Cy?" he asked, skirting around Cy's accusation. "It's almost four in the morning, you should be in bed by now."

Cy set his mug down and Robin could see his red inhuman eye glaring at him through the darkness. "You've been gone for over five hours," Cy answered back. "I was worried; you haven't disappeared like this since..... well.... since Rae left...."

Robin flinched at the mention of the ex-Titan and lowered his head, hiding the tears that were now pooling in his eyes.

"I didn't mean to worry anyone," he said silently. "I was just out at a club, trying to clear my head, that's all."

"A club, huh?" Cy asked, setting his mug down and moving to stand in front of his tormented leader. "You didn't drink did you? I only ask because I care about you man and I'm just worried. You haven't had a drop of that stuff since Raven left and I know this crap that's going on with Slade and Raina is driving you up a wall, I just want to make sure you're doing okay."

"I'm fine," Robin said, looking down at his shoes. "I didn't drink, I just like the atmosphere; it helps me organize my thoughts, that's all. And I don't intend on drinking anytime soon either....although I seem to muck things up just as bad when I'm drip-dry sober."

He said this last part to himself but Cyborg caught it and battled whether or not to even bring it up. As he took in Robin's disheveled state, he decided it would be a good thing to try and discuss, even if it was four o'clock in the morning.

"You wanna talk about it?" Cy asked, placing a large metal hand on his shoulder. "I mean, you know I'm here if you ever need to talk about anything, right?"

Robin looked up and gave his good friend a small smile. "Yeah I know Cy. Thanks."

"So?" Cy questioned, sitting down on the couch and motioning for Robin to join him. "You gonna talk to me or what? Do I got to drag it outta ya? I know it's late, but I'm up, you're up, and no one else is; this is the perfect time to talk about stuff and I promise everything you tell me stays with me.

"And I don't judge either. This will be a purely doctor-patient conversation and I promise you that I won't blow up if you say something I don't really care to hear. I will be completely impartial. So, come on and spill Bird boy."

Robin sighed deeply and looked back and forth between the hallway where his bed was calling his name and the hard, uncomfortable couch cushion where the large metal man was asking him to spill everything, including stuff that would probably cause a very painful fight after it was divulged; but after everything that had happened lately, Robin felt that he didn't deserve to just go to sleep and forget about his indiscretions and walked dejectedly over next to Cyborg and sat down.

"Well, Cy," he began nervously. "It all started a little over a month ago. I, um, er.....I came home one night from the bar and I ran into someone when I got home and, well, _something _happened."

"_Something _happened?" Cy asked suspiciously. "What kind of _something _are we talking about here? Was it something good or bad?"

Robin shifted nervously on the couch and looked away from his friend's intense gaze. "Well, I think you could take it either way; I mean, it could have been a good thing if everything hadn't played out like it did, in which case it then turns bad.

"I kind of, um, I guess I wasn't in a right state of mind and when I came home I ran into Raven and we, well, we kinda, sorta slept together. But I guess I was drunk enough to royally screw things up and then when I went to go talk to her the next morning, she must have already left."

Cy just sat there and rubbed his chin with his finger. "So, let me guess: you've been feeling pretty crappy lately, thinking that maybe you were the reason for Rae leaving the Titans, huh?"

Robin just looked at his friend with wide eyes and slowly nodded. "Yeah, I feel like shit, well lower than shit. I feel like a prick, no lower, I feel like a dick.... no I take that back. I feel even lower, like a rubber dick in shit. I can't help but blame myself for driving her away. And you wanna know the sad thing Cy?"

"You were in love with her," he stated simply, answering his leader's question. At Robin's look of bewilderment, he chuckled and continued. "Yeah, yeah, I kinda have known all along. I mean, you never were as discreet about it as I'm sure you thought you were; well _I _saw it at least and I'm pretty no one else saw or they would have said something.

"Besides, Raven told me how she felt about you quite a long time ago and I did everything I could to make her happy once you and Star started dating because Rae really deserves it ya know? I went so far as to even introduce Star and Roy when I knew he harbored a major crush on our little Tamaranian. I apologize for that man, I didn't know all the trouble it would cause, but I knew you and Raven were destined to be together and I was just trying to move things along."

Robin smiled and patted Cy on the back. "Thanks for looking out for her and for everyone else. You're not mad at me though for sleeping with Raven like that? I mean, I know you're kind of like her big brother and I almost expected you to throw me out a window or something."

Cyborg just laughed at him again. "Well, personally I wish it wouldn't have been handled like that, but it happened and nothing can change that, not even me throwing you out of a window. I knew it would have happened eventually, but you shouldn't blame yourself for Rae leaving. That really isn't her style and I've been thinking a lot lately that maybe, just maybe her leaving wasn't anyone in the Tower's fault.

"I suspect foul play, but I have nothing to go on but my instincts and so I've been trying to find some type of proof that could lead us to where she is. I mean, it seems just a smidge bit weird that something huge happens between you and Dark Girl and then suddenly, she disappears and as soon as she's gone, Slade pops back up with a new and sexy apprentice. Something smells crappy here and I don't think it's BB's tofu either."

"Yeah I think something happened to her too," Robin agreed. "I have no idea what and I think maybe Terra agrees with us too."

Cy just nodded. "So what else is bugging you man, because I know that's not it."

Robin gulped and started twiddling his thumbs in distraction. "Yeah there's more, but I don't think I want to tell you. I know that you totally handled the whole Raven thing pretty well, but I don't know how you're going to handle the rest of everything; it's pretty bad and I don't feel like being in a body cast for the next two months."

"I told you," Cy said. "Anything you tell me I will take completely impartial and I won't get mad at anything, even if it's something as awful as secretly working with Slade, or falling for Raina, or suddenly becoming gay or...." He stopped as Robin started to cough and eyed him darkly. "Okay, which one is it? And please don't tell me it's that you're a flamer..."

"Raina," Robin said meekly as Cy let out the breath he had been holding. "I don't know what came over me Cy, but I found myself falling for her and I couldn't stop myself. I can't get her out of my thoughts and all I do is think about how beautiful she is and how much I want her....So, when I went to the club tonight, I happened to run into her and something happened again.

"I lost all of my senses and I slept with her. But the worst part? I think, Cy, that maybe she was actually in _love _with me, because I kinda might have called her 'Raven' and she flipped out on me and left. I mean, first I lost Star, then Raven and now Raina; I swear, I shouldn't be allowed to be around women anymore, I just end up screwing things up majorly."

Cyborg was quiet for a long time and Robin started to get extremely agitated when he still hadn't said anything after almost ten minutes.

"Cy!" he begged. "Please, say something! Anything!"

Cyborg just looked at him and that damn red eye of his just glared in the darkness. "Listen, I'm not mad or anything, I mean, you are incredibly vulnerable right now and I definitely see how you would have fallen for someone like Raina.

"And who knows? Maybe Raina isn't as evil as we all think she is; maybe she's just another helpless victim of Slade's, like you and Terra were. But what I think you need to do, is decide once and for all who it is you love more than anything. Who is the one you couldn't live without if you had a choice? Once you figure that out, then I'm sure everything will work out fine and you'll feel tons better."

"You really think so?" Robin asked.

"No, I don't think so," Cy said, standing up and making his way upstairs. "I _know _so. 'Night Rob. Go get some shut eye and sleep on everything, I have a feeling we're going to have a big day later on."

Robin mumbled 'Good night' to Cyborg and silently followed him down the hallway. He didn't really think sleep would help him one bit, but the second his head hit the pillow, he fell right asleep and dreamed of the girl he loved more than anything.

* * *

BANG BANG BANG!

Jinx woke with a start as Mammoth pounded on her door, telling her that Slade wanted them ready and in the main room in fifteen minutes. She cursed as she sat up from the floor, nursing the kink in her neck; her face felt all splotchy and damp and her hair was in a complete mess from being curled up on the floor. She felt slightly sick as she remembered the events from earlier in the morning as she managed to haul herself upright.

She walked to her bathroom, took a quick five minute shower and got dressed, carefully using her hexes to short out her hair dryer to make her hair ready and raring to go in less than a few minutes. All the while getting ready, she thought about Raina and how awful Slade had treated her. Of course he had treated all of them quite cruelly over the years, but this was the first time she was actually afraid and ashamed to be working for that madman.

_I don't know why I'm so upset, she thought_, looking over at her clock, noting it was only noon and she still had a few minutes to get downstairs. _Raina disobeyed Slade and she deserved what she got... But then, why do I feel like I'm going to throw up? Maybe it's because I actually **liked **Raina; I mean, she was like my best friend...like, a, a **sister **to me. I've never had any family, thanks to those stupid scientists who made me, but I felt....good...around Raina. I can't believe I'm even thinking this, this **blasphemy**! It's completely unheard of, considering what I know about her. But, no one else has ever made me feel like that. Well, Stone did, but that was all a lie and a completely different situation to boot._

Jinx stopped pacing in her room, which she didn't even realize she was doing and started to walk towards the main room while her thoughts reorganized and began to nag her once again.

_What Slade did to Raina **wasn't **right_, she acknowledged to herself. _Raina didn't do anything wrong! Apparently, falling in love wasn't impossible for Slade's new little '**pet**' and I don't think he counted on it. I wish I could feel that way about someone, well someone other than...WAIT! Now is not the time to think about him, I mean IT! Damn, I just need to find Raina and get her alone somewhere and talk to her about what happened. I need to help her in any way possible; she doesn't deserve to be here, she doesn't belong and I intend to make sure she is gone as soon as possible._

Jinx sauntered into the main room before anyone else, laughing to herself because they all had been up for quite a while. She looked around for Raina but couldn't find her; soon enough Gizmo and Mammoth ran in just in the nick of time as Slade came walking into the room for their meeting. Slade stopped in front of the three of them while they were sitting in their respective seats at the table and smirked at them.

"Alright then," he said. "Now it's time to get on with business. We have a busy day ahead of us concerning the Titans and we need to get moving. I want to launch another attack on them later this evening and everything needs to be perfect. I have a feeling that this time, it will be a catalyst of sorts and the Titans _will _fall tonight. For the first matt— "

"Wait a sec," Gizmo interrupted, earning a reproachful glare from Slade, which he didn't seem to notice. "Why are we the only ones here? I mean, where is that snot-munching Raina of yours? I don't think she should be entitled to skip out on missions because she did something stupid like fucking some crud-brained super hero! That's just not fai— "

Gizmo screamed as Jinx casually flung a small hex at his chair and he fell on the floor, knocking his brainless head on the table in the process.

_Stupid little git_, she thought with a smile on her lips. _But at least he was the one who asked about Raina. I could only imagine what Slade would have done if I hadn't interrupted; and to think, that coulda been me!_

Slade only chuckled, sending shivers down Jinx's spine. "Dear boy, Raina is not exempt from this mission. Her little...._defiance_.... from last night set aside, would not make her unable to fight tonight. On the contrary, Raina has resumed her original demeanor and was in here hours ago, waiting to be briefed on the mission. Since she had nothing else to do, I sent her to do some individual work for later on. In fact, here she comes now."

Jinx glanced nervously from Slade's creepy grin to see Raina walking down the hallway and into the meeting room. She looked exactly as she always had, _Well, maybe not always_, Jinx mused quickly. But she didn't look the same; something was different about her and Jinx couldn't put her finger on it. She walked the same, her hair was the same, her body was the same, her eyes were the same and she couldn't find out what was wrong with her. That is, until Raina spoke and it all became clear to Jinx what had happened.

"I trust everything I asked you to take care of is done?" Slade asked her.

"Yes Sir," she replied coldly, making Jinx's skin crawl even more than Slade's laugh had. "Everything is in order and as you requested."

Slade nodded and continued on briefing the other three H.I.V.E. members, but Jinx was only half listening, more focused on watching Raina as though she were an alien. As Slade left them to their own devices, Jinx hopped out of her chair and ran up to catch Raina as she headed toward the Training room.

"Hey Rainy," she called after her. "Wait up I need to talk with you."

Raina turned around, apathy written all over her face and Jinx blinked at the uncanniness to the now dead Raven.

"Wow," Jinx murmured before speaking to her. "I mean, can I talk to you? About last night? You seemed really upset and now you're acting as if nothing is wrong."

Raina only blinked at her and Jinx thought she saw a sliver of emotion fly across her face before it was back to the blank canvas it was when she first was getting situated here.

"That's because nothing _is _wrong," Raina answered. "Last night was last night and now everything is as it should be. _I_ am as I should be."

Jinx detected a hint of sadness in her voice and persisted.

"Come on Rainy," she pleaded, something she had never done before. "You can tell me. I won't tell anyone and I promise I just want to know what happened to better understand everything. Because, personally, you're kind of creeping me out here."

Raina entered into the training room and headed into the showers, Jinx trailing and determined not to let her get away this time. Jinx watched as Raina turned on the shower closest to her, and then the next one, and the next and so on. Jinx stood there, confused, not knowing what her friend was doing, until she stopped in front of her and started to whisper. Jinx finally understood she was masking the noise because she didn't want anyone to hear anything.

"Last night," she began. "Was a mistake on my part. I did what Slade asked of me, but in the process, I thought I fell in love. In the end, I was wrong and I got hurt; I thought I could make Robin love me, but he is in love with a ghost and there was only a snowball's chance in Hell for me to take that spot on his heart.

"That's why I have come to the conclusion that it doesn't matter where I am or who I am with, because I am destined to be alone and miserable. So whether I am with Slade or the Titans, I don't belong with either and I am waiting until this is all over and I can just leave and be alone for good. Crawl into a hole somewhere and die, because no one cares for me and no one ever will; I won't be missed once this is all over."

"How can you say that?" Jinx practically screamed at her. "How can you believe no one would miss you? Slade doesn't matter of course, but I'm sure Robin is just an ass who doesn't know what's good for him. But what matters, is that _I _would miss you Raina! You, you're like a sister to me and I would throw myself into a pit of fire if you died; you're the only reason I'm even still here.

"If you walked out today I would just follow you because you're my friend. And if you knew me way back when, me saying this to you is pretty much a sign that the apocalypse is coming and I don't care! You're my friend Raina and I promise you everything will be all right in the end."

Raina smiled half-heartedly, but it did not reach her eyes. Jinx looked into her eyes at that moment and suddenly noticed they were not as bright as they normally were; in fact, they were starting to look a murky color as if two colors were trying to merge into one. A light bulb went off in Jinx's head and she was overcome with a feeling of queasiness as she thought of what that might mean.

"Raina," she asked, unsettled. "I know this isn't really the time to bring it up and it is kind of off topic, but have you taken your injection this morning? You know, the one that helps you control your 'powers?'"

"No," she replied, ending their conversation and turning all the faucets off with a flick of her wrist the right amount of her 'orange magic.' "Slade said he wanted me at my fullest potential tonight. Said he had big plans. I don't care anymore. So, if you'll excuse me, I need to train some before tonight; in the immortally stupid words of Gizmo: it's going to be a doozy."

With that, Raina walked off and left Jinx to her own thoughts as she pondered everything Raina had told her.

_So Robin broke her heart_, she thought finally moving to walk back into her room. _Well that's nothing new there, he seems to have a habit of doing that. But she decides that she is worthless and doesn't belong anywhere because of it? And then Slade didn't give her the chemicals today? Something sure is going down tonight and I don't think 'doozy' is a strong enough word for it._

Jinx closed the door to her room and started thinking about her role in the mission for tonight. She had a pretty important role, compared to her other two partners, but Jinx decided her role was more pertinent than even Raina's was tonight. She set about fine-tuning the details while practicing her own moves in the solitude of her room.

* * *

The Titans didn't do much that afternoon, at least nothing extremely out of the ordinary, and they were enjoying the time off. But Robin knew the peace and quiet was too good to be true, especially when him and Cyborg were the only ones who knew what had transpired in the wee hours of the morning between himself and Slade's new apprentice. That was why when, around ten o'clock or so, he was already suited up and ready for a battle when the red light and alarm went off in the Tower, awaking its inhabitants from their restful state of mind.

"Titans, trouble!" Robin said in his 'leader-voice' BB had dubbed it. "Looks like Slade is deciding to make an appearance at an old abandoned pier. H.I.V.E. is there too, but no sign of Raina yet."

He gave out orders and everyone set about getting ready to ship out and head across town; Cy silently held back to talk to Robin and make sure he was okay with all this. Robin reassured him that he was ready for anything and he wouldn't let last night get in the way of his performance on the battlefield. Starfire took to the skies with Beast Boy as a pterodactyl and Terra decided to use her rocks for a higher route.

Speedy, Robin and Cy all hopped in the T-car and followed underneath them, going just as fast. The car ride there was quiet as Robin used the time to push all previous thoughts of the redheaded beauty out of his head and used the time, instead to think of the one who truly mattered to him. Pulling up to the pier, Robin hopped out of the car and silently made a vow that he would find her once this was all over and he would tell her he loved her.

_This one is for you Raven_...

* * *

Inside the building by the pier

Seeing as how easily they were defeated last time they split up, the Titans decided to stick together for as long as possible upon entering the building, everyone having someone else's back. It was pitch black inside so Star lit up her hands and Cy turned on his shoulder light as they moved deeper into the eerily quiet, all prepared to attack and defend themselves in a flash. They walked for another five minutes before making their way inside a huge, open room and they all knew the battle was about to begin.

As if they were reading their thoughts, a few lights turned on and close to two hundred Slade-bots swarmed the heroes, signifying the beginning of the massive battle Slade had planned. Within a few seconds, the Titans were split into small groups as they tried their best to defeat the numerous robots; and they were winning, that is, until the H.I.V.E. students popped in out of nowhere and began to target certain Titans.

Terra and Starfire fought back to back, defending each other as the robots swarmed them, Terra using her powers to throw small rocks at them, almost mimicking Star as she used her starbolts and eye beams to do the same. They had greatly thinned the ranks around them and were feeling victorious as a barrage of pink hexes flew at them out of nowhere and Jinx entered into the fray, taking the two girls down within a few minutes. They fell into the shadowed corners and Jinx watched in triumph as she noticed a large claw closing over their limp bodies and next thing she knew, they were gone, leaving no traces behind whatsoever.

Speedy and Cyborg were fighting a ways off but he immediately noticed when the green light emitted from his fiancee died down and he could no longer hear her battle cries. He screamed her name as he dashed toward the last spot he remembered her being, taking out dozens of robots with his arrows as he ran; Cy turned around and decided it would be better if he chased his teammate down to keep him from doing something incredibly rash and stupid.

But as he began to run, a metal claw reached out from the darkness and yanked him backward, throwing him against the wall. He quickly regrouped his senses in time to roll away from Gizmo's metal legs as they struck down to squash him. He jumped to his feet and opened fire on the metal munchkin with his laser cannon, narrowly missing him as the smaller boy wove back and forth away from the blasts.

Robin and BB had teamed up, with BB turning into various large animals to smash the robots surrounding them and Robin using his martial art abilities and his bo-staff to destroy the hated machines. Off to his left he saw the blue streams of Cyborg's cannon and he was glad he was at least still standing; he had already seen the dim of Starfire's powers and he could only hope that her and Terra were unharmed wherever they were at.

Suddenly he heard a loud scream followed by a throaty chuckle and he knew that Speedy was now down for the count. The Titan's numbers were quickly dwindling and it seemed the robots were only gaining power and increasing in numbers as well.

Jinx slipped through the mass of robots as she made her way over to help Mammoth as he made his way toward Beast Boy and Robin. She personally wanted to handle Robin, just so she could teach him a lesson so that he could never hurt someone like he had hurt Raina ever again. She smiled, thinking of how easy the distraught young archer had been to take down; reveling in the painful expression he had expressed before she took him down with her hexes and his body joined those of the other Titans.

She saw Mammoth out of the corner of her eye, battling with the green changeling and she knew he had done as she had requested and left the fearless leader just for her. Her eyes glowed a bright pink as she advanced on the unsuspecting hero as another Titan's yells pierced the darkness.

Beast Boy was caught off guard as Mammoth snuck up on him while he was battling a swarm of bots and he screamed as the giant teen hit him from behind and he was sent spiraling out across the floor. As he was struggling to get up, Mammoth had run over and BB thought this was the end, for the brute was sure to crush him before he could morph or roll out of the way.

He closed his eyes and waited for the impact, only to open them a second later and see Cyborg ramming Mammoth and throwing him against a wall. Gizmo was apparently defeated and BB silently thanked Cy for his life-saving interruption. He quickly got up, morphed into an elephant and began to charge at Mammoth while he was still trying to recoup.

Robin could sort of see the green elephant charging across the room and he was about to go and help but as he turned his attention back to the last few robots around him, he noticed a pink hex flying his way and he quickly ducked, as it hit the remaining robots and dismantled them. He stood up, whipped out his bo-staff and prepared to face the cotton candy-haired sorceress.

"Tsk Tsk, Robin," Jinx purred, just standing there, staring at him in the dim light. "You weren't supposed to duck. It would have been so much easier and _much _less painful than having to face me. After all, you've destroyed the only friend I have ever had and I'm taking it just a _tad _bit _personal_!"

With her last words, she executed a perfect cartwheel and fired off at least ten hexes, each one slightly missing him, and then a final hex that cut into his upper arm. He reached up to assess the damage done and pulled away with blood on his hands. He growled and ran at Jinx, the two battling greatly with hand to hand combat in the dark. He was so focused on his own fight that he failed to hear the cries of Beast Boy and Cyborg as they fell to Mammoth and the recently awoken Gizmo. Their bodies were gone as quickly as the others, with Mammoth and Gizmo disappearing as quickly as they had arrived.

Robin's fight with Jinx intensified as she taunted him and teased him to fight harder.

"Oh come on," she cried, jumping back to miss the swipe of his leg on the ground. "I know you can fight better than that. Hurt me already! Hurt me just like you hurt Raina!"

Robin was ignoring her earlier pleas, but when she brought the new apprentice in, his voice betrayed him and he spat back at her.

"She deserved it," he growled. "Just as I'm sure you do. She was _nothing_, just like you and I don't know what the hell I ever saw in her!"

Jinx flipped back as he came swinging at her again and she threw another hex at him and he had to stop for a moment to avoid it. He looked back up and saw her just looking at him, anger rising in her eyes and her fists clenched at her sides. He barely even heard her words as a deafening sound filled his ears.

"Raina is more than even you could ever know," she murmured to him as a giant orange claw sprang up from the darkness and threw him across the room and pinned him against the wall, a good ten feet or so in the air.

Jinx slunk back into the shadows and Robin squirmed against the magic holding him, but it was to no avail. He looked around and could see no trace of his friends or of their bodies and he silently wondered what had happened to them all. As if on cue, an all too familiar voice wafted out from the darkness in front of him, making him stiffen at the tone.

"I wouldn't worry about them," Raina stated as she appeared out of nowhere, hovering in the air a good ten or fifteen feet from him. "They aren't in as much trouble as you are."

Robin's insides shuddered from how cold and uncaring her voice had become; just last night it had so full of love and merriment and sensuality. Now she was just a shell of her former self and her voice wasn't the only that had changed in their short time apart.

She still physically looked the same, if not a bit shorter, but she was still different somehow. Her hair wasn't the bright red beacon it had been at the club and her skin looked as if it were turning gray. Her eyes were a dull, murky orange and they even seemed a bit more wide than before. She flew closer, making Robin squirm as he knew not of her plans.

"Leave me alone Raina!" He shouted, hopefully sounding more brave than he felt. "Let my friends go and stay out of this! This is a fight between me and your _boss_, Slade. Let's just forget about everything and I'll let you go and you can go on and live your miserable life somewhere else. Just please don't do this!"

Raina only smirked, making her face seem hollow and gaunt as the smirk didn't seem to extend past her lips. She moved closer still, only much slower and Robin could see that she was fighting something inside of her and that something might be winning.

"I don't think pleading is going to get you out of this one Robin," she replied, finally stopping about five feet from his suspended body, never letting her powers slip on his hold.

"Yes dear Robin," came a voice from behind her. "Pleading might have got you somewhere last night with Raina, but I don't think those kind of tactics are going to have the same effect on me."

Robin looked past Raina as her face turned to have a disgusted look on it and saw a few lights turn on, highlighting a suspended walkway across the middle of the room and four menacing figures atop it. Suddenly, Gizmo shot out a couple metal spikes at Robin and pinned him to the wall, letting Raina's powers have a break so she could do with him as she pleased. Slade only smirked as Robin glared at him and his lackeys next to him; this was going exactly as he planned, and soon he would reveal his greatest secret and, by doing so, destroy the Titans completely.

"Slade," Robin yelled. "Why don't you have your stupid little cronies let me go and come fight me face to face? Or are you too afraid I might win?"

Slade's smirk fell at his words and clasped his hands behind his back.

"You might sound brave and fearless Robin," he cooed. "But you seem to forget that I hold one major card over you: your friends."

He snapped his fingers and in a second, five orange colored orbs hung from the ceiling on all sides, each enclosed with a Titan inside, fighting to get out of their unbreakable prisons. Robin saw his friends trapped and with no escape for him either, wished for the only thing that could ever possibly save them.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to wish impossible wishes, Boy Wonder?" Raina spat at him. "So just give it up now, she is never going to come back. You might as well wish for a miracle then."

"You never know Raina," Robin grunted, malice in his eyes. "She might come back if she knew we were in trouble. Like I told you before, Raven was everything you could ever hope to be and more. And I stick by my words from last night: you are evil, inhuman and worthless. No one could ever love you."

"Such harsh words," Slade interrupted, glaring at the dueling duo. "But I would watch what you say about Raven to my dear apprentice; it happens to be a touchy subject, in case you hadn't noticed that already last night. You see, Raina has a...history, I guess you could say.... with your precious little bird. I think it might be time for you to learn her biggest secret, Robin. Don't you agree, Raina?"

Robin shifted his gaze back to Raina as her eyes widened and she suddenly looked fearful as tears pooled in her wide eyes, her _familiar_, wide eyes. She subtly shook her head back and forth but Slade just ignored her and continued on.

"Well if Raina is too shy to relay her greatest achievement," he said. "Then I guess I'll just speak up for her momentary loss of words." He paused and began to ruminate as Robin looked back and forth between Raina and Slade and the two shadows behind him.

_Wait_, Robin thought while Slade chose his next words, going for the dramatic effect as always. _Only **two **shadows? Who's missing? And where did they go?_

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard Slade beginning to talk yet again.

"You see Robin," he said. "Before I found Raina and took her in, she had engaged in a drastic battle with someone and everyone involved was either quite damaged or permanently damaged. Would you like to know who she fought? And who won?"

"No," Raina whispered, shaking her head back and forth violently, shutting her eyes tightly. "No, no no no no. Please don't, don't say it! NO, no no, NO!"

Slade ignored her pleas and continued in with a smile.

"My dear old ex-apprentice, your little lover there fought none other than your ex-lover," he laughed. "Yes, Robin. Raina was caught in a battle with your precious little half-demon Raven. And I think you can tell who won."

Robin's eyes widened as he heard Raven's name and his rage grew tenfold.

"What did you do with her Slade?" he screamed. "What did you do with Raven?"

"_I _didn't do anything with your sweet Raven," he cooed, humor evident in his voice. "But Raina there, well, she _killed _her. By the time I found Raven, she was already too far gone for even me to torture."

Robin's eyes teared up as he yelled in anguish and the other Titans all collapsed in their bubbles at the news that their friend was not simply on a break, but was, in fact, six feet under and obviously had been for some time. Robin started to feel his breath hitch up in his chest and he did the only thing he could think of, he yelled at the person responsible.

"You killed her?!" he cried in defeat as Raina's eyes flew open as she realized he was screaming at her. "You killed my Raven? I can't believe you knew all along you had done that and you lied to me about it! I can't believe I ever thought there was something worth saving in you! You are _awful_, even _worse _than _Slade_.

"I don't ever want to see you again; I would rather kill you now and let you know how she felt before you ripped the life from her. And for what reason? What did Raven ever do to you? Unlike you, she was good and she would never purposefully hurt someone who wasn't pure evil to begin with. Why did you take her away from me?"

Raina's cold facade finally broke and her tears fell freely as she fought the randomness in her head and Robin's accusations. She didn't know what to think anymore and she was beginning to feel rather fuzzy and couldn't concentrate much. Her hovering body was faltering a bit in the air and only Slade knew the reasons why, everyone else assumed it was her guilty conscience taking over.

"I didn't know I killed her," Raina replied, strained. "Not until a little while ago. I didn't know who she was or what she meant to you. I didn't mean to kill her, I swear! I don't even remember fighting her; Slade told me she attacked first, but I don't remember anything. I don't, I just don't!"

Robin couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth and he could only think of one thought that kept repeating over and over again in his head.

"I hate you," he said low at first, before escalating to a strong, hateful yell. "I HATE YOU RAINA! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU! I. HATE. Y— "

Before he could finish, Raina's body convulsed and her head drooped down and a few stray lines of her orangish energy shot from her fingers, slicing off the tips of the sprinkler systems and within seconds it had started to rain.

Slade started to laugh as Raina screamed out in pain, the water washing all remaining traces of her life down the drain.

"Now Robin," he shouted to be heard over her wailing and the sprinkling water. "Keep your eyes on my now _ex_-apprentice as she reveals my greatest secret."

Raina's body twisted in mid-air and her screams sounded so painful, but they were nothing compared to the pain caused by Robin last night, at least she didn't think so. Physical pain she could handle, but the heartache he caused was entirely another issue in itself. Images flashed in her head, mostly of him, of Robin and all their moments together. His kiss, his touches, his betrayal, the alcohol on his breath, anything and everything about that night. Robin stared in wonderment as the girl in front of him seemed to change before his eyes.

As he stared at her, the water seemed to wash the red out of her hair like it was hair dye, leaving only a dark, intoxicating lavender color. The orange aura around her seem to dissipate and was replaced by oddly familiar black energy, twisting to break free and protect its owner. Suddenly the screams stopped and her head snapped up, eyes full of confusion and hurt and betrayal and fear.

Eyes, Robin realized as he lost his breath for a moment, eyes that were wide and beautiful and loving; wonderful eyes that he loved to look at, intense, gorgeous, rapturous _violet _eyes...

"Raven...." he whispered to the dead girl floating in front of him, the girl he loved more than life itself. "Raven, is that really you?"

Raven's eyes focused on him as he was still pinned against the wall and she looked so lost in that moment.

"R, r, Robin?" she questioned, seemingly fearful of the answer. "Where am I? What happened? The last thing I remember is being with you and then talking to Terra. Then Slade kidnaped me and held me captive in his dungeon where he, he tortured me and he, he broke me and then it's all a blank, a dream, I think. Robin, I'm _scared_. I don't remember _anything_!"

Robin just smiled at the fact she was back, but something wasn't settling with him.

"Everything is going to be okay Raven, I promise," he whispered to her before looking over her shoulder at Slade. "Why did you say that she was dead Slade? Was that just another one of your twisted mind games?"

Slade just smirked and moved one of his hands back to the railing in front of him, keeping the other concealed behind his back.

"Oh, I didn't lie to you," he said. "Raven _was _dead. On the inside anyway; all her memories and everything about her, save for her physical form, were dead. But that's all about to change, I'm afraid."

Robin didn't catch the malice in his eyes and was, instead, focused on the fact that Raven had flown closer to him, ignoring Slade, but she stopped a foot from him as if she remembered something.

"Robin?" she asked. "Why were you screaming at me just now? Why did you say you hate me? Was I right in believing our night together was a lie and that you never really loved me? Do you truly hate me?"

"Raven," Robin cooed. "I could never, ever ha— "

"Robin!" Raven cried suddenly breathlessly, interrupting him and staring at him, horror and pain written across her delicate features, which were almost hidden by the long hair she now possessed. "Help....me...."

Robin stopped and followed her gaze as she looked down; she moved her hands away from her bare abdomen and, as soon as she did that, Robin saw the trail of dark crimson leading down toward the floor. He looked back up in her eyes, fear clouded his vision as her perfect orbs glazed over and she silently, but gracefully, plummeted to the cold, hard ground beneath her. Robin looked up directly across from him and saw Slade toss aside a gun equipped with a silencer and leap down from the walkway and make his way towards the fallen Raven.

"Now," Slade mused, as he got closer to the dying bird. "It is time for you to see my master plan, Robin. You see, I never originally intended to use Raven as my apprentice, it just sort of happened that way. I actually had planned just to kill her and take her powers and use them how I saw fit. So now, dear Robin, you finally get to see me actually kill your precious Raven for real. Say good bye, Robin."

"NO!" Robin screamed as he watched Slade land by Raven's convulsing side and as he kicked her hard in the stomach, causing her to cry out and spit up more blood. Slade continued to kick her and Robin could practically see the life draining out of her.

_This is too much_, his brain screamed at him. _First I thought she just left me and then Raina comes along and I manage to lose her too. Then they tell me Raven is dead, but she really was Raina, just under the influence of Slade's chemicals and now, I finally have my Raven back for good. But Slade is taking her away from me yet again and this time, no amount of chemicals will bring her back; and I am powerless to stop it._

Robin jerked his gaze back to Raven as she lay battered and bruised at Slade's feet, blood spattered all over his boots and her skin and it was also now pooling around her frail, petite body as she lay there, motionless. Robin didn't care anymore and he let his tears fall onto the floor as Slade bent down and snapped the pendant full of Raven's powers off her neck; her body spasmed for a moment with the shock treatment Slade installed in his new device before settling back down.

And that was it, no going down in a blaze of glory like they had imagined any Titan would have, no incredible battle, no sacrificial risk, no nothing. One bullet and a few swift kicks and it was over; she was over, her life was over. Slade looked up and smirked at all of the crying Titans and grabbed the powerful pendant triumphantly in his hand.

With one final movement, Slade brought his leg back and kicked Raven's lifeless body one more time and pushed her out of his way and into the dark shadowed recesses of the building. He looked to Robin next and, without words, told him to be prepared because his battle was next.

* * *

Cyborg couldn't believe his eye as he saw Raina who was actually Raven as she fell to the floor, blood and pain everywhere surrounding her. He cried for his fallen friend out of his good human eye and he was so wrapped up in his grief that he failed to notice the shadow sneaking up behind him. He was startled when they whispered to him, telling him to keep quiet, that Slade had gone too far this time and that they were here to help. Cy couldn't help but smile as his new friend worked on freeing him, glad that he was being given the chance to avenge his best friend's death.

_She was like a little sister to me_, he thought as he waited patiently, itching to use his cannon against Slade and his cronies. _And nobody, I mean, **nobody **messes with **my **family and gets away with it...

* * *

_

A/N: Alright there you have it: the long awaited chapter of I Need Her. I can't believe I actually finished this. But I spent from five o'clock this evening until 4 am working on it just so I could make all y'all happy! I just hope you like it, I mean, I am not that good at writing fight scenes, so sorry if those are awful. I apologize for any and all errors that might be in here; it was so long that I, in fact, didn't have to energy to go through it and search for mistakes, so please forgive me! It's kinda long too, but I had a LOT to say and I didn't want to leave anything out and I figured all my faithful readers would enjoy the longevity of the climatic chapter. So, review and let me know what you think! L8R Daze!


	8. Slade went too far this time and he must...

Teen Titans: I Need Her

Chapter Eight: Slade went too far this time and he _must _pay

* * *

Slade walked closer to the suspended hero and began to sneer at him; he gripped Raven's pendant in one hand, and wiped the blood off of his mask. _Her _blood. Robin was so outraged and anguished that he could do nothing but scream for the loss of his only true love. She was right there in front of him all along and he failed to see her, failed to help her, and now there was nothing more he could do. She was dead and there was no bringing her back this time. No more lies and deceptions, no more ingenious chemicals and plans, Raven was _really _gone. Forever.

"SLADE!" Robin yelled, struggling to get down from the metal claw imprisoning him. "Let me down from here so I can tear you limb from limb! You have messed with my life for the _last time_!"

Slade just chuckled and looked at the hanging superhero. "You want down little bird? Fine then, I'll let you down to fight me. It'll give me a chance to try out my new powers."

With that, he closed his eyes briefly and the claw holding Robin up was covered in the all too familiar dark energy and was lifted away, tossed across the room as if it were a stuffed animal. Robin's eyes widened as he saw the ease with which Slade could manipulate Raven's life force as he fell to the ground, landing in a crouch and whipping out his trusty bo-staff.

"It ends here Slade," he growled, shifting into an attack position.

"Yes it does," Slade agreed. "For you anyway."

Robin charged at Slade, ready to crack his skull with his staff; Slade anticipated it though and blocked the attack with an energy shield, throwing Robin back a few feet. Robin regrouped and attacked again, this time aiming for his shoulder, but at the last second he slipped down to trip the evil man. Slade merely laughed as he dodged his leg and levitated a few feet into the air and brought his steel boots down right into Robin's abdomen. He grunted with the pain and swung at Slade again, this time actually hitting him in the side and knocking him off balance.

Slade quickly recovered and levitated some crates behind him and began to throw them at Robin. He dodged them with ease and used his bo to smash the remaining few flying at his face. But Slade was there waiting for him and punched him in the face with a force even he didn't know he had. Robin flew back about ten feet and slid on the floor, his jaw bleeding and his back sore. Slade used the shadows to teleport next to him and was about to jam his boot right into his face.

"Say goodbye Robin," he warned, bringing his foot up. "This is the last time you'll see your precious friends alive."

Slade rammed his boot down but Robin turned over and knocked the villain down, pinning him beneath his foot as he jammed his staff into his stomach. Slade let out a piercing yell as Robin drove the staff through his organs, blood was everywhere and he didn't care. This was the end for his arch-nemesis.

"Say goodbye Slade," Robin said.

Robin removed his staff from him and began to walk away, content that he had destroyed his greatest enemy. As he was walking away to find out where Raven's body had gone he stopped suddenly as he heard a strange sound. He turned around to see Slade laughing as he lay on the ground, covered in his own blood mixed with the dried blood of Robin and Raven. Robin gasped as Slade stood back up and glared at him.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" he questioned as his body glowed a bright blue. "Especially when I have Raven's powers? I am not the mere mortal you knew before Robin. As long as I have your little Raven's essence, I am _invincible_."

Within seconds he was healed and Robin couldn't believe his eyes; he was so caught up in disbelief he was slow to react when Slade teleported behind him and slammed him into the ground with the dark magic. His staff slid across the ground away from him into the darkness to join Raven's body as Slade came back with a vengeance and slammed his fist into Robin's back. He cried out with the pain as Slade kicked him again, using Raven's powers to throw whatever he could at him.

Soon Robin was on the floor again, blood all around him, as Slade came even closer, his hands encased in the same power that had ironically saved Robin countless times. Slade grabbed Robin's hair and bent him back to whisper in his ear as he lifted the other hand high up, ready to drive it into his former apprentice.

"It would have been so much easier if you had just stayed with me," he crooned. "You would be on the winning side right now. It's too bad Robin, I should have liked to have you take my place one day. Hmph, oh well, hindsight and all that."

Robin just closed his eyes as Slade wound his arm up, ready to accept his fate, hoping it was swift and painless. He had already lost what meant the most to him and he had nothing left to live for anymore. He gritted his teeth and waited to join his love on the other side.

"ARGH!"

Slade screamed as suddenly a blue beam shot out of the darkness and hit his hand, making him drop Robin back down. The pendant was shot from his hand and it flew across the warehouse along with Slade, with his body landing a few feet from Robin and the pendant skittering across the floor to join Raven and Robin's staff. Robin pulled himself up to see Cyborg coming out of the shadows, his cannon still aimed at Slade. Slowly all the other Titans came up from behind him, determined looks on their faces.

Cy and Star came over to make sure Robin was okay, helping him up and carrying him over to their little group. Now that he had a chance to recuperate, Robin was ready to fight again and looked around to find Slade, only to find another behind Terra.

"_You_," he growled, moving to go after the out of place member. "I should kill you for what you did to her!"

"I don't think so," Cy said, stepping in front of him and keeping the angry hero at bay. "She is on our side. She helped us escape."

"Besides," Jinx said, stepping into the light and over by Robin. "I'm all for killing Slade just as much as you are."

"But how can we trust you?" he questioned, easing up just a bit. "You've always been on the bad side; you knew all along what he was doing with Raven. Why are you suddenly all good now?"

Jinx looked down and he could have sworn there were tears in her eyes. "Because, even though I'm sure you wouldn't understand, I have never had anyone in my life but me. But then Slade created Raina and I felt like I had a friend, someone who understood me. I know that she wasn't even real, but that doesn't matter. She was real to me and I can only hope the Real Raven, or Raina, or whoever, can forgive me. Slade went too far this time and he _must _pay."

"It is pleasantness that you have finally decided to change your evil ways New Friend Jinx," Starfire said, coming over to place a hand on her shoulder. "If Friend Raven had still been....alive... then I am almost positive that she would have given the forgiveness to you. You are doing the right thing and we cannot condemn you for that, no matter what your past transgressions may be."

"Thank you," Jinx said, looking up at Cyborg. "I knew we would fight side by side again someday."

Cy merely smiled at her and patted her on the back and looked to Robin. "I think it's time to finish this for good. Whaddya say Rob?"

Robin smiled grimly and looked over to where Slade was attempting to get back up. "I agree with Cy; Slade's going down!"

Robin turned from his friends and using his anger to fuel him, he walked a few feet away from Slade and fixated on him. Slade was still in pain but he hid it well and smirked at Robin.

"It doesn't matter if I have that little _witch's _power on my side or not," he taunted. "Because I can defeat you with my bare hands. I've done it before and now is no different. Jinx!" He called over Robin's shoulder to look at his crony hidden behind the Titans. "Take out who you can and call the other idiots to help you with whoever is left. These do-gooders need to be taught a lesson."

Jinx stepped forward and looked at Slade. "No Slade. I think it's time _you _were taught a lesson. I'm not your lackey anymore. I quit."

Slade's eyes narrowed at the pink witch as she charged up her hexes and flung one at him, knocking him back onto the ground. Slade started coughing up blood and glared intensely at the superheroes before him. Jinx merely stood there, defiant in her stature, already knowing Gizmo and Mammoth had fled once they saw her letting the Titans go. Apparently, they weren't as big of morons as she thought they were.

Behind her and Robin all of the other Titans got into a fighting position, all wanting a piece of the incomparable Slade, and, for once, actually making Slade fear for his outcome. When an animal is cornered and facing certain death, they do whatever they can to disable their opponents and sometimes make drastic decisions. Standing up as fast as he could muster, Slade was on his feet and aiming a gun right in Robin's face.

"Back off Titans," he spat out, blood dribbling down from beneath his mask, which was now cracked in half. "If you don't step down then you'll lose both birds today. I can see when it's time to cut my losses. So if you'll just step aside and let me go, I'll spare your lives today and live to fight another."

Everyone but Robin and Jinx slightly shifted their stances and looked to their leader for what to do.

"I don't think so Slade," Robin grunted. "You're not getting out of here alive. Today is the day Slade finally dies. For good."

"Fools!" Slade shouted, cocking the gun and pulling out another one to aim it at Jinx as well. "If you won't listen to me then you shall lose two more lives today."

"It doesn't matter if you kill me," Jinx grinned. "I know I was right in the end. And it sure as hell doesn't matter to me if you kill Robin over there, either. The rest of the Titans will destroy you so quick you won't know what happened."

"They can kill me all they want," he sneered, the panic in his voice rising. "Their precious leader will still be dead. They won't know what to do with themselves, they'll be lost. So just let me be and I'll kill you another day."

"Forget it Slade," Robin said, narrowing his eyes at him. "You're not leaving. You might as well just give up because there is no way you're leaving this warehouse alive."

"Fine then," he smirked. "Have it your way Robin. Enjoy the afterlife."

Without a moment's hesitation he fired the guns at both Robin and Jinx and neither one had enough time to react. For them, everything seemed to be going in slow motion as they practically watched the bullets slowly fly towards them, waiting for them to be embedded in their skin and take their life. Robin's eyes squeezed shut, counting down the seconds until he would join his beloved in the sweet release of death.

For the first time in her life, Jinx said a little prayer that she would come out of this alive in the end; she finally had done something she had always dreamed of and she had so much left to do. She still had to tell _him _how she felt, she still had so much to live for and she wasn't ready for it to be over.

The Titans watched in horror as the guns were fired and their friends on the brink of life and death as the bullets sped towards them. They knew there was no way they could stop what was about to happen and so they all watched, wide-eyed, as their leader and new teammate waited for their fate. Suddenly a small noise reverberated about the warehouse and everyone looked to see what it was.

"Oh!" Starfire cried as her hands flew to her mouth and she stared at this new occurrence.

Robin opened his eyes at the small cry of Star and saw the strangest sight he had ever seen; merely centimeters from his face the bullet hovered, the glowing black shell of it still intact and just floating in the air. He looked over and saw the same sight by Jinx, her looking just as perplexed as he was. He watched in wonder as the blackness faded from them and the bullets simply dropped onto the ground, clattering over to the side.

Slade looked extremely fearful as the bullets never hit their intended target and rolled away, leaving him completely exposed and his plan foiled. He knew he would surely not win now with this new interference, which he still did not know where it came from.

"Dammit!" he screamed as he threw his guns down and glared at the Titans. "I don't know how you managed to pull that off, but if I can't get out of here alive today, then neither will any of you."

His eyes seemed erratic and crazy as he went into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small grenade that he had apparently been planning to use as a last resort. The Titans wanted to attack him and knock it out, but they knew one wrong move and the entire place would blow. Slade knew he had them there and he suddenly thought his luck was changing, maybe he could make it through this one alive.

"That's right Titans," he laughed, waving the grenade in their face. "If you shoot me, we all die. So now you have no choice but to let me go. So just go away and let me leave this infernal place. I can be content to fight and kill you all some other time. Obviously, it doesn't end here for me this time."

All the Titans stood down as Slade gathered his weapons, pointed it at them, and stood there gloating at them, thinking he was still the superior fighter. The Titans surely thought they had finally gotten rid of this madman, and yet, here he was, getting ready to leave and they would have to defeat him another day.

"Goodbye Titans," he sneered, slightly bowing to mock them. "You really all are foo— "

Everyone watched as a glowing black pole rammed its way through Slade's heart, coming from behind out of the darkness; Robin quickly realized the pole was, in fact, his own staff that he had lost to the dark recesses earlier. Slade's blood was spilled everywhere as he fell down onto the concrete, the grenade fallen from his hand and safely enclosed in a small black orb as it floated slowly down to the ground next to him. They all looked up into the shadows to see their mysterious savior and gasped as they stepped forward.

Robin didn't know whether to laugh or cry; here standing shakily in front of him were those beautiful, exotic eyes he thought he would never see again. Raven, in all her glory, stood before her friends, her new uniform tattered and ripped with blood and dirt everywhere. Her long violet hair was knotty and tangled about her face, but her eyes were still as bright as the day she was born. She simply stood there, swaying slightly, looking weary as the Titans all gaped at her.

"Raven..." Robin said, his voice choking in his throat as he began to get closer. "H-how are you here? I, w-we saw you die.... Are you really here, are you _really **alive**_?"

Raven struggled to lift the corners of her mouth into a tiny smile as she let her head bob up and down in a small gesture of 'yes.'

"B-but _how_?" Robin asked, the tears falling yet again as he smiled at her and he could feel his heart fluttering rapidly.

She didn't say anything but just ever-so-slightly moved her hand and opened up her closed fist. Lying in the middle of her palm and shining ever so brightly was the very pendant Slade had stored her powers inside; it even had little dried spots of blood on it and Robin could see her magic flickering deep inside the magic stone. Raven started to open her mouth to say something but as she felt her strength leaving her she could do nothing as her eyes fluttered and she fell into a sweet oblivion.

Robin ran as fast he could to her side and caught her pale, limp frame before she hit the ground. He lowered her to the ground as he kneeled down beside her and hugged her close to him; he sobbed openly as he cradled her in his strong arms as her labored breathing let him know she was still alive, but just barely.

Robin was never so thankful for the Gods then at this moment and he was content just to sit there all day, scratched and bloody and hurt, as long as he had Raven with him. _His _Raven. The other Titans worked slowly to move Slade's body and clean up the mess while Jinx went over by Robin to see how Raven was doing.

"She's going to be okay Robin," Jinx said, placing a hand on his back and calming him. "Everything is over now; Slade is gone and Raven will get through this, I promise. But we need to work fast to get her chakra back so she can have her powers inside her once more. Once we finish here, I'll take a few Titans back to the lair and we'll get whatever we can for Raven while you take her back to the Tower and get her hooked up to a monitor or something." She paused for a second and bit her lip and looked worriedly at Raven. "She _is _going to be okay, isn't she?"

Robin just nodded as he kissed her forehead and held one of her hands in his own. "Yeah Jinx. She's going to be just fine. We're all going to be just fine. We're going to make sure everything turns out for the best, no matter what."

"It already has," she said, standing back up and giving her longtime enemy a warm look. "All she ever wanted, whether she was Raina or Raven, was _you_.... and she has that now. Whenever she wakes up, she's going to think she's in her own private fairytale........ Just promise me that you'll love her no matter what. Forever."

"Forever's too short," he replied as she walked away.

* * *

A/N: Wow, I did it. I updated when I wanted to! Ha ha! Anyhoo, I know this was kinda short and I apologize for the fight scenes; I'm not very good with them. Well, hit that little button down there and let me know what you think. Next chap will be the last, so be prepared! 


	9. A little HBO special

Teen Titans: I Need Her

Chapter Nine: a little HBO special

A/N: Here it is: the last chapter of I Need Her. Sniff Sniff Excuse me a moment Blows nose and bawls loudly in the corner Just, just ignore me and get on with the story. Turns around again and screams "It's over! What am I going to do now!"

* * *

Robin let his head rest on the bed, the steady beep of the machines letting him know everything was still okay. Everything had been in a state of 'okay' for the last four days and Robin was beginning to worry about the petite girl on the bed next to him. He had practically rushed Raven back to the Tower in Cy's T-car with Terra keeping her steady in the back seat as Jinx led the rest of the Titans back to Slade's latest lair to collect all of Raven's possessions so she could return to her old self.

He lifted his face up to stare into Raven's peaceful expression, a nice change of scenery, compared to the looks of anguish she had been having lately, ever since Cy and Jinx worked for 48 hours around the clock trying to get her chakra back on and with all of her magic back inside her.

Robin tightened his grip on her hand and was just happy that she was here, by his side, once more and when she woke up, he vowed he was going to tell her he loved her every second of everyday and he was going to show her just as much as well. He leaned up for a second to brush her now lengthy hair back from her face and planted a small kiss on her forehead.

_I hope that she can forgive me for being such a jackass, _he thought as he stared at her angelic face. _I hope she can see me for the loving person that I am. I want her to love me back as much as I have always loved her_.

Robin was torn from his thoughts as a tiny voice coughed from the doorway, interrupting his musings and smiling awkwardly at him.

"How's she doing?" Jinx asked, walking slowly into the room.

Robin smiled back at her and his eyes caught on the yellow communicator that she had surprisingly accepted just the day before hanging off of her side. Jinx had decided to accept the invitation to become a Titan and she made a complete turnaround, changing her hair and outfit along with her social status.

Her cotton candy-colored pink hair now hung down her to her shoulders and it made her look a little less witchy, to say the least. She traded her "Hag Horror" outfit as Beast Boy had dubbed it and she now sported black knee-length leather boots, a short purple skirt and a torn up black and purple striped tank top, topped off with her signature choker.

"She's doing okay," he replied softly, stroking her hand. "Her vitals are a little more calm compared to yesterday."

"That's good," Jinx murmured, still a little nervous being this close to the 'good guys' without the urge to blow one of them away. She was going to ask Robin something when the loud sound of metal feet came clambering into the medical bay.

"Hey Rob, man," Cyborg greeted, placing an arm around Jinx's waist, earning a tiny blush from the spunky bad luck vixen. "How's Dark Girl coming along?"

"She's doing all right," he answered, smiling lightly at the early stages of affection in the new Tower couple. "Still no response, but her heart rate is back down to normal and she's looking better too."

Cyborg left his girlfriend for a moment and went over to place a large hand on his distraught leader's shoulder.

"Rob you've been by her side for four days straight without once taking a break or sleeping or eating or showering or anything," Cyborg lamented. "I think it would do you some good to go and get some rest or some food or a shower or something. Raven will be fine without your presence for a few minutes."

"But I want to be here when she wakes up," Robin argued adamantly. "I _need _to be here for her... for me..."

"Listen Robin," Jinx said, walking towards Raven's bed and placing a gentle hand on Robin's. "I'll stay here and keep an eye on her while you go take a quick shower and get some food in you. I'll alert you first thing if the slightest change comes up anywhere. I promise."

Robin looked forlornly at his new pink-haired teammate and kept looking back and forth between her and his only love. Finally, after five minutes, he relented and let Cy lead him into the kitchen to get him up and moving for the first time in the better part of a week. Alone with Raven, Jinx pulled up a chair to the opposite side that Robin had claimed and placed a warm hand atop of Raven's.

"Listen, Rae," she started, furrowing her brow, trying to pick the right words to say. "I know that in the past we haven't been exactly the best of...bosom buddies or anything, but after everything that has happened lately, I've been thinking about that a lot and I really don't understand it. I know we have our differences, doesn't everybody? But I think we have more in common than we ever wanted to admit. I know that maybe you weren't exactly yourself when you were Raina, but I think the majority of your personality, if not your memories, was still there with you."

Jinx paused to take a deep breath and she continued. "These past weeks have been great because I felt like I had found a true friend, one I could count on and could trust. You... you were like a _sister _to me almost, Raven, and you have to believe me when I say that I feel _so completely awful _for allowing Slade do that to you... I didn't know the real you, the one that everyone else has gotten to know, and I didn't know how much alike you and I are...

"I hope you can forgive me Raven, for everything I have ever done to you and... I would hope that we could still be friends whenever you wake up. With the exception of Cyborg, I have never known anyone who has made me feel so accepted and so... _loved_, and I think we could be, dare I say it, best friends? Anyway, I just want you to know I'm so, incredibly sorry for everything that has happened to you and hope you can find it in your heart to forgive a good friend..."

Jinx looked down to hide her watery eyes and she grabbed onto Raven's hand and squeezed as if holding onto her would make all of the bad things she had done with her life go away. Jinx jumped in her seat as her hand was suddenly being squeezed back; her head shot up and she saw Raven staring at her with tears running down her cheeks and a small but warm smile grazing her lips.

"I forgive you Jinx," she rasped, her voice nearly inaudible.

"Oh Raven!" Jinx cried, standing up and enveloping her new friend in a tight hug, neither of them caring as the other's tears dampened their shirts.

The two girls just sat there crying over their newfound friendship, oblivious to the world around them, just being content in the fact that they had put everything behind them and found a true friend in difficult times. Their cries and sobs caught the attention of the other Titans as they all rushed into the Medical Bay to see what the ruckus was all about.

"RAVEN!" Terra cried as she ran into the room and saw her good friend awake at last. She rushed over to the bed and latched onto the much-missed Titan and the three girls just sat there giggling and hugging and crying. Insert hysterical Tamaranian Alien Princess here as well. Starfire came zooming into the room, nearly knocking over her fiancé and Beast Boy on her way, as she joined in on the fray and hugged and laughed and cried at the reunion of her female cohorts.

"Woah dude," Beast Boy said, smiling at the sight on the medical bed and motioning over to Roy. "Just add a mud pit and a video camera and we'd have ourselves a little HBO special right here."

Roy busted out laughing, as did Cyborg who came sauntering into the room at that moment; the girls, though, were not that amused, as a barrage of pillows, blankets, gauze, bandages, and other various materials were scooped up and pelted at the elf-like shape shifter. As the little green man was buried underneath a mountain of supplies, the other two guys came over and welcomed their resident Empath back, each giving her a warm hug and wiping away all the tears that had accumulated on everyone's faces, including theirs and Beast Boy's, who was now free and next to Raven, giving her that type of hug that only a little brother knows how to give.

Everyone was so excited and questions were flying everywhere that they failed to notice they were currently short one Titan, that is, until he happened to hear the commotion all the way from his shower and dashed into the room. Robin ran into the room to see what the yelling, laughing, and crying was all about and stopped at the sight; he just stood there until finally Roy looked over and saw his dazed expression.

"Rob?" he questioned, pulling away from the excited fray and drawing everyone's attention to the newest addition in the room. "You okay, man?"

"Raven..." was all he could get out as his gaze never left hers, his attention solely on the one he had thought he lost a thousand times over.

"Ahem," Starfire said, backing away from the bed and the transfixed half-demon. "Friends? I think maybe I hear the bell of the doors. We should depart and check to see the new visitors that have come at this exact moment, of all times."

"Star what are you talking about?" Beast Boy asked dumbfounded, as the others proceeded to drag him away and they all left the two birds to themselves. "I didn't hear anything, there was no doorbell. Hey! What's going on, guys? Wh— "

The door to the Medical Bay swished behind them and the two remaining Titans just sat there, tears running down their cheeks and so many emotions flying across their features. Neither knew what to say or do, for they had so many situations running through their brains at the moment, and both of them seemed frozen in place.

"Robin..." Raven finally whispered, a small smile gracing her angelic face as her beautiful violet eyes stared into his and her lavender hair seemed to float as if she had her own personal sexy wind machine.

Robin cried freely as he could do nothing but stare at this gorgeous creation, alive and well, and so completely in _love_... with _him_. He couldn't find the strength to say anything and so, in another attempt to ridicule the Flash, he was next to Raven's bed and holding onto her as if his very life depended on it. They say there for what seemed like forever, each truly content to just sit there in the other's arms for the rest of their lives. Finally, after an eternity, Robin pulled back a little and brushed away Raven's tears and caressed her soft face.

"Oh gosh Raven," he murmured, resting his forehead against her own and closing his eyes. "I missed you so much. I am so, so, so, so unbelievably sorry for everything I have done to you. I never meant to hurt you, I never meant to do any harm of any sort to you, I never want to let you go, ever again... I thought I had lost you and I was so frightened."

He paused for a second and then continued. "I'm sorry that I took advantage of you and that I was so completely oblivious to your feelings towards me... It makes me feel just that more stupid because, after all this time, you really did love me, and I couldn't see it... The one thing I have always desired, and you were right here in front of me, all this time."

He lifted his head again and placed his face that much closer to Raven's and lost himself in her loving pools. "Raven... I love you... I love you so much and I always have; you were the only one I have ever been in love with, and I hate that I deluded myself to think anyone else could take your place. I never said anything because I thought you didn't feel the same way and I couldn't risk you rejecting me, I don't know what I would have done. I'll understand completely if you decide you want nothing to do with me, but Raven, can you ever, please forgive me? Can you give me peace and just let me finally love you like I've always wanted to?"

Raven just searched his handsome eyes and found such love that she had only ever dreamed of before and the tears fell in even more abundance as she let his words sink into her heart. She brought her hands up to his face and brushed against his own tears, making her smile as she realized those tears were full of love... love, for her...

Without a second thought, Raven closed the distance between them and claimed his lips in their first real, passionate kiss; as far as they were concerned, this was the first ever _real _kiss between the _real _them and they were going to make it count. Robin's thoughts dissipated as her soft lips seized his and he could practically taste the love in her mouth. He unconsciously moaned and she opened her mouth to let him enter. His tongue gracefully darted to hers and they tangoed in a loving, sensual dance as the two lovebirds drowned in their own private, true love.

Raven didn't have to say it out loud, but Robin knew, he could just feel, how much she loved him, how much she would always love him. The moment was perfect to them and they wouldn't change a thing, everything they had been through was in the past now and the only thing left to do was make the journey into the future together, _their_ future.Neither cared about the time or anything as they just sat there, embraced in their love's arms, finally joining together as they had been fated to do since the dawn of time.

Fin...

* * *

A/N: I did it... I finished another story...I am so...proud of myself. And yet, this one was my baby, and I can't believe it's really over. I know it wasn't that long or anything, but I didn't feel the need to draw it out, especially after everything they had been through, which was, after all, quite a lot, if you ask me. Well, let me know what you think of this creation as I am going right now (seriously) to try and get the first chapter of my newest fic done and posted. L8R Daze... 


End file.
